Gingka's challenge
by Wave Ripper
Summary: Theres a new face in town and he's strong enough to rival Gingka what happens when these two meet and battle? Bad Summary -.- No mean reviews please. At least ready the first few chapters, the story gets better  complete
1. The new face

My first metal fusion fan fic yaaay I think XD tell me what you think bad good you know and enjoy. :D

Chapter 1: The new face in town

"Alright everyone its time for the final match of the tournament. Hikaru vs. Zero."

The announcer yelled introducing the two competitors.

"Well this guy doesn't look so tough." Hikaru thought to her self think of how easy this would be. "Good Luck."

3! 2! 1! LET IT RIP.

"Go Aquario! Chase him down!"

"Whoa would you look at these bladders go, they appear to be evenly matched and not holding back"

"Yeah right this persons barley worth any of my strength. Zero thought to him self.

"Special move! Aquario Infanant Assault!

Hikarus beyblade began to glow and beys that looked like Aquario started to appear.

"And Zero has won!"

"W-what! How did you beat Aquario in the middle of my special move?" Hikaru said surrprised.

"Well one my bey is a lot stronger than yours and two, your moves are to predictable." Zero said about to walk off.

"I challenge you to a rematch!" Hikaru said ready to get revenge.

"Hikaru attempts to make up for this loss with a rematch what will Zero say?" The announcer yelled into his mic.

"No thanks." Zero said walking off the stage.

"Are you scared or some thing if I'm so "weak" then you should have no trouble beating me again." Hikaru said with a smirk on her face.

"No, I'm hungry and done beyblading for the day. I hope I can find a real challenge tomorrow. See ya." With that Zero left the stadium.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Hey Gingka I think I've found a challenge for you. Hikaru said walking up to Gingka and Kyoya.

"Really who is he?" Gingka said eager to find this supposed challenge.

"His name is Zero and he's really strong I think he may give you a run for your money." Hikaru said waiting for his reaction.

"That strong huh, well Pegasus and I aren't easy to beat so he will have to try his hardest to beat us." Gingka said pumped and eager to take on Zero.

"To bad Gingka I will challenge this Zero guy and show you he's not worth your time. Where is this guy any way Hikaru." Kyoya said ready for a challenge.

"Umm well I don't know exactly."

Gingka and kyoya fell over anime style XD.

"Whaaaat how do you not know aww man and I was hoping to go and challenge him right away." Gingka said disappointed.

"Get over it Gingka, and isn't there a tournament in about a week?"

"Yeah way?" Gingka said confused.

"Well if he's a real bladder he will show up."

"Good thinking Kyoya, and we might as well get everyone else tell everyone else to enter." Gingka said exited and pumped for the tournament.

"Calm down you two its still going to be a week before we can challenge him any way so we should train."

"You lost to him didn't you Hikaru." Kyoya said mocking her.

"Shut up." Hikaru said embarrassed.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well that's it for now review, should I not continue? Should I continue? Like, Don't like?


	2. Training

Alright chapter 2

Training

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"Uhh I haven't had a decent challenge in forever. Nobody's even good enough to make me use my special move." Zero said looking at the scenery from a tall building.

"I might as well stay until after the tournament, at least then I can make sure I've beaten most of the so called good bladders."

"King Lion Furious Blast Shot!" Yelled Kyoya as he challenged Gingkas Pegasus Star Blast Attack.

The two beys attacks canceled the others attack out bringing the battle to a stalemate.

"Not bad Kyoya it's been a while since I've had to go all out against some one." Gingka said pumped full of energy from the battle.

"Same here, but this wont end like last time. I will be the one that walks away in victory. Go, King Lion Terring Blast!" Kyoya yelled ready to start round 2.

"Special move, Galaxy Nova!" Gingka yelled as there beys clashed.

"Lion Gale Force Wall!" Kyoya yelled as his bey began to glow.

"Lets end this Pegasus, Pegasus Storm Bringer!" Gingka yelled as Pegasus knocked Leone out of the arena.

"What was that Kyoya I thought you were going to win this round?" Gingka said to him as a victory gloat.

"Shut up, I will have my victory at the tournament." Kyoya said a little angry.

"Well at least it's just training, right Benkei, Hikaru?" Gingka said gloating over his 3 victorys.

"Shut up." Benkei and Hikaru said at the same time.

"Just don't get cocky that leads to easy mistakes." Kyoya said leaving there training sesion.

"I'm just so pumped for the tournament I wish it was today." Ginka said eagerly.

"Speaking of the tournament I heard Ryouga was entering with Lightning L Drago." Benkei said with concern in his voice.

"Not to worry Benkei, L drago lost his abillity to absorb peoples energy." Gingka said confidently.

"Do you think Ryouga has gotten any stronger?"

"Well he can barley go a day with out a battle so I'm sure he has." Gingka said laughing.

"Well you cant go a day with out battling either Gingka" Kenta said as he joined Benkei, Gingka, and Hikaru.

"I can go a day with out battling if I wanted to." Gingka said with his arms crossed looking away.

"How about tomarrow?" Kenta and Benkei asked looking like they wanted to make a bet.

"I said any time I wanted to."

"So that means never in his book." Kenta said smiling.

"Shut up I'm training anyway so I couldn't stop." Ginka said as he fell over anime style to Kentas comment.

"Well then why don't we battle." Kenta said getting Sagattario ready for a battle.

"Kenta don't do, head my words don't do it." Benkei said with a look of shame on his face.

"We all battled him and lost, don't fall victum." Benkei said joking.

"Shhhh, you don't need to tell him that." Ginka said laughing.

"Well then Benkei lets battle!" Kenta said turning to him.

"B-b-b-bull, alright lets get this battle started then!" Benkei said getting up and knocking his chair over.

3! 2! 1! LET IT RIP!

"Some thing wrong Hikaru you've been kinda quiet is every thing ok?" Gingka asked looking bored since he wasn't in the battle.

"I'm fine I just cant figure out how that guy beat me the other day." Hikaru said looking frustrated.

"What do you mean? What did he do?" Gingka asked as this caught his attention.

"Well during the middle of my special move he knocked Aquario out of the arena without his bey even moving. Whats bothers me even more is he didn't even use a special move and yet he still won." Hikaru said trying to figure it all out.

"Well maybe it was a fluke." Gingka said trying to cheer her up.

"Well it was the same in all of his battles, no one got to see his special move. Maybe we should work on some new special moves to improve." Hikaru said still thinking.

"Well then we start special move training at the crack of dawn." Gingka said jumping at the idea to make a new more powerful move.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well that's it, I would do more but my computers being mean so this will have to do.

Hope you enjoyed, no mean review sugestions are accepted and shall be read if you leave them. Well until next chapter. Zero vs. Kyoya :D

Hope I don't keep you waiting for chapter 3


	3. Kyoya and Hikaru vs Zero

Yeah chapter 3, im starting to be uploading these as much as I play yugioh (everyday) and yes I know what your thinking this guy is a total nerd. . . well its true and yet im still awesome. Anyway heres chapter 3

Kyoya vs. Zero

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Kyoya walked around the city streets blindly. He had been looking for Zero and wanted to put him in his place, but after a few days of looking he finally gave up.

"Huh I guess I will have to wait until the tournament to challenge him. (-.-) Kyoya said really disappointed.

"Well your not one to give up that easily." Hikaru said walking towards him.

"Oh hey Hikaru. What brings you here?" Kyoya said still looking around for some one that might be a good bladder.

"I thought I might as well try and help you find Zero since I know what he looks like." Hikaru said looking around for him.

"One chili dog." Said some one off in the distance as Hikaru looked towards that spot.

"T-that's him, that's Zero." Hikaru said with excitement.

"Don't get to exited I'm the one that's battling him." Kyoya said slightly pushing her out of the way.

"Wait why don't we follow him and corner him so he doesn't try and run?" Hikaru said grabbing Kyoyas shoulder and slowing him down.

"That's a good idea, the element of surprise." Kyoya said as he slowed his walking pace.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"You know after a while this view really is breath taking." Zero said looking at the scenery from the same tall building he was on last time.

"There he is can we battle him now." Kyoya said in a whisper.

"I thought you said it was "your" battle? And yes we can battle him." Hikaru said not taking her eyes away from Zero.

"Are you two going to stay there all day?" Zero said still looking at the scenery.

"How did he know we were here?" Kyoya said in a regular tone now.

"I don't know maybe he heard us." Hikaru said trying to figure out how he had known about them.

""I knew you two were following me I just didn't say anything until now." Zero said finally turning to look at them.

"Well then you must know why I'm here." Kyoya said stepping out from behind a stack of crates along with Hikaru.

"Yeah I know why your and I know why you're here as well." Zero said looking at Hikaru.

"All I've got to say is neither of you are worth my time." Zero said looking back at the view.

"To hell with you then! LET IT RIP!" Kyoya said launching Leone at Zero.

Zero quickly turned around and launched his bey at Leone.

"Hey don't leave me out! LET IT RIP!" Hikaru shouted launching Aquario into the battle.

"King Lion Furious Blast Shot!"

"Aquario Infanant Assault!"

Kyoya and Hikaru yelled as Leone and Aquario launched forward at Zeros bey.

"Jump into the air." Zero said commanding his bey.

"Don't let him get away Leone!" Kyoya yelled as his bey jumped into the air after Zeros bey.

"Hey blue hair." Zero said looking at Hikaru.

"What and my names Hikaru?" Hikaru said with an angry tone.

"Look behind you." Zero said as Hikaru did what he said.

"WHAT! Aquario look out!" Hikaru shouted as Zeros bey shot past her and collided with Aquario.

"Wait if that's Zero bey then what is Leone chasing? Where did the bey I was chasing go?" Kyoya said confused.

"End this." Zero said as his bey knocked Aquario into Hikarus hand.

"Damn it I lost again." Hikaru said looking at Zero and noticed something.

"Leone! King Lion Furious Blast Shot!" Kyoya shouted as he prepared for his final attack.

"Well you've put up a good fight so you deserve a to see my weak special move." Zero said with a sigh.

Kyoya and Hikaru looked at each other both woundering what his special move was.

"Cosmic Meteor Destruction!" Zero yelled as his bey began to glow.

"Bring it on! King Lion Furious Blast Shot" Kyoya shouted, but before his move could be completed his bey was knocked into his hand.

"W-what how did you do that?" Kyoya asked still shocked by his loss.

"Figure it out yourself and get more training. Blue hair." Zero said looking at Hikaru.

"I told you my names Hikaru." Hikaru said looking mad.

"Next time you want to battle get a better person to help you. Nobody can beat my bey: Destruction Dragon Gandora." Zero said as he walked away.

"H-hey! I don't need any help! Hikaru said shouting at Zero.

"I will get you next time!" Kyoya said shouting at Zero.

"I cant believe it. I couldn't do anything against him." Kyoya said kicking the stack of crates that was behind him.

"Well it's not like I didn't warn you." Hikaru said disappointed that she still couldn't beat Zero.

"Destruction Dragon Gandora." Kyoya and Hikaru both said thinking about Zeros bey Gandora.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Yeah Kyoya and Hikaru working together couldn't beat Zero and Gandora.

Yes I know what your thinking I got the name of his bey from yugioh but oh well I like the name and it sounds cool.

Don't hate on me for kyoya losing.

Well that's all of got to say for now except review and behold the awesome power of Gandora XD So now heres the question can Gingka beat Zero? Chapter four: New moves acquired!


	4. New moves

Well I got this chapter up as fast as I could. Well to bad about kyoya and Hikaru losing.

Chapter 4: New moves acquired

()()()()()()()()()()()

After there loss at Zeros hands Kyoya and Hikaru went to the bey shop the next day and sat down with every one to tell them about what had happened.

"WHHHHAAAAATTT! YOU BATTKED ZERO AND DID COME AND GET ME TO BATTLE AS WELL!" Gingka said disappointed and angry at Kyoya and Hikaru.

"Get over it Gingka at least we got to see what was in store for us." Kyoya said still disappointed about his loss.

"What we need to do is work on some new special moves. I'm going to go and see if I cant find some inspiration for a new move." Hikaru said getting up from the table.

"Well then Kyoya its just you and me." Gingka said getting up and getting Pegasus ready for a battle.

…

"Lets go Gandora! Special move!" Zero yelled as Gandora began to glow.

Just as he began to do his special move Hikaru walked by and hid so Zero wouldn't see her keeping an eye on Gandora.

"Final Cosmic Destruction Dragon!" Zero yelled as Gandora jumped into the air and came down in a burst of stat dust.

"Wow." Hikaru said in amazement at how beautiful the move was.

"Come on out I know your hiding behind those rocks." Zero said turning around looking at the exact spot Hikaru was hiding in.

(In Hikarus mind: FUCK!) "Maybe if I don't say anything or move he will stop looking this way." Hikaru thought to herself.

"Blue hair I know your back there." Zero said still having his eyes locked on the exact place she was hiding.

"I said my names HIKARU get it right!" Hikaru shouted as she stood up in full view.

"Umm." Hikaru knew her cover was blown.

"Gandora." Zero said as he turned around and caught Gandora.

"H-hey I want to battle again." Hikaru said as she got Aquario ready.

"No thanks." Zero said as he laid down on the grass. Putting his hands behind his head.

"H-hey come on I've gotten stronger since our last battle!" Hikaru said, sitting down next to Zero.

"It's only been a day I doubt you've gotten that much stronger." Zero said closing his eyes.

"Well you haven't left yet so I'm sure I have gotten stronger." Hikaru said just noticing herself.

"You're the one that interrupted my training, so if anyone should be leaving its you." Zero said opening his eyes and started to look at the clouds.

"You have a point." Hikaru said falling over anime style.

"If I were you I'd go home or something its about to rain." Zero said getting up.

"How do you know that?" Hikaru said looking cinfused.

"Well one there's a bunch of dark clouds coming this way and the other is an excuse to get rid of you." Zero said walking away.

"H-hey wait up!" Hikaru said running after Zero.

….

"Go Leone! Lion Gale Fore Strom Blast!" Kyoya yelled as he finished his new special move.

"Don't celebrate just yet Kyoya! Pegasus: Shooting Star Blast Attack!

Gingka yelled as Pegasus and Leone's attacks clashed with a big explosion.

"B-b-b-bull, Dark Bull Power Force!" Benkei shouted as he used his new move on Kenta.

"Go Sagittario Lava Claw Strike! Kenta shouted as Sagittario and Dark Bulls attacks collided with a firey explosive wave.

"Kyoya?" Gingka asked with a smile on his face.

"Hahaha sure Gingka." Kyoya said understanding what Gingka wanted to do.

"Go Pegasus!"

"Go Leone!" Kyoya and Gingka shouted as there beys jumped into Benkei's and Kenta's battle.

"B-b-b-bull! A battle royal!" Benkei said getting pumped.

"Lion Gale Force Storm Blast!"

"Pegasus Shooting Star Blast Attack!

"Dark Pull Power Force!"

"Sagittario Lava Claw Strike!" Eveyone said shouting there special move.

"That was an intense battle!" Gingka said lying on the floor.

"You said Gingka. I cant wait for the tournament I hope we will all be able to use our new special moves.

"So another trining session tomarrow to improve our new special moves?" Kenta asked with a big grin on his face.

"Hell yeah we will!" Gingka said jumping to his feet.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Uhh, I cant believe you were right about the rain. (-.-)" Hikaru said disapointed.

"Well you didn't take my advice and leave." Zero said leaning against a tree.

"Well as long as were here we should get to know each other." Hikaru said hoping to find out what made him so good.

"Look I don't want to get to know you any more than I have to." Zero said looking away.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Well that's all. AHWWWW yeah new moves are so awesome they rival the awesomeness of Jack Atlas.


	5. Qualifying for the tournament

WOO chapter 5 can't believe it. Well hope this chapter is exciting.

Chapter 5: Qualifying for the tournament

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"HEY all you bladders out there! I've just been informed that the tournament will be the new World Bey Blading grand Pix! This tournament will take place in 7 months, but nobody can just enter, you must get 100,000 bey points in order to enter for the qualifying rounds. We have set up special tournaments that will give you massive amounts of points if you win. Were talking about 2 to 3 thousand points for winning! Well hope to see you all there!"

"One hundred thousand points." Zero said getting out his point tracker. (The point tracker now has a feature to were you can find out about tournaments)

"Nice I'm almost there I've got 97,000 bey points. With all the weak people that challenge me I will get the points I need in no time at all, although that's assuming the rain stops." Zero said putting his point tracker up.

"You already have 97,000 bey points?" Hikaru said in surprise.

"Yeah why so surprised. I got that many points by beating all the weak people that keep challenging me." Zero said looking at Hikaru.

"I've only got 55,000." Hikaru said with a little disappointment.

"At least I might be able to get a good challenge out of this tournament." Zero said looking at Gandora.

"What's the deal with that bey? It's stronger than any bey I've seen." Hikaru said looking at Zero's bey Gandora.

"I told you I didn't want to get to know you more than I had to." Zero said putting Gandora.

"Well there's nothing left to do until the rain stops." Hikaru said trying to get answers out of him.

"Well there is one thing we can do and its called shutting up." Zero said sitting down as he closed his eyes and leaned against the tree.

"Huh the one time I cant get some one to tell me what I want to know." Hikaru thought to herself.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Lion Gale Force Storm Blast!" Kyoya shouted as he beat both Kenta and Benkei.

"Awh man even Kenta and I couldn't beat you Kyoya." Benkei said retrieving his bey from where it landed.

"Madoka how is Leone looking?" Kyoya said looking at her computer.

"Well with the training and new move that Leone learned. . . It looks like Leone's power and speed have increased along with his stamina." Madoka said finishing her scan of Leone.

"Hmm not bad but not good either. I've got to get stronger." Kyoya said looking at Leone.

"Well since Gingka left to go train at the challenges matches your stuck with Benkei and Kenta as your punching bags. Madoka said laughing a bit.

"Well then I guess I'm off to go train." Kyoya said taking Leone with him.

"Kyoya I think I might have the answer to you getting stronger." Madoka said with a smile on her face.

"What's your idea?" Kyoya said looking confused.

"Well I've been working on a bey that can take your bey to it's limits and far beyond that. I've been saving it for some thing like this." Madoka said with some excitement.

"Well what are you waiting for go that test bey and lets try it out!" Kyoya said getting Leone ready for battle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Well that's all for chapter 5. Hmm should I make these chapters a bit longer?

Kyoyas in for a big surprise that test bey dose what it was designed to do.

Next Chapter: Test the limits of power


	6. Special beys

Ok I see what the problem was I got my chapters mixed up the last one was Qualifying for t he tournament and this one is Test the limits of power. XD uhhh funny stuff funny stuff. Any way enough of this to the chapter.

Chapter 6: Test the limits of power

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Lion Gale Force Storm blast!" Kyoya shouted as Leone rammed into the test bey.

"Your going to have to try better than that!" Madoka shouted as ner test bey appeared untouched.

"W-what? How come it doesn't even have a scratch on it?" Kyoya said in surprise.

"Come on Kyoya, you know I had to makes this as tough to beat as possible because other wise it would just be another punching bag for you and Gingka. So go ahead and give it everything you got cause this bey can take it." Madoka said winking.

"Lets go Leone full power! Lion Gale Force Storm Blast!" Kyoya shouted as Leone reached his maximum power.

"Nope! Try again still no scratch!" Madoka said with a cheerful smile.

"Uhh if my Storm Blast cant scratch it then what can? That's it!" Kyoya said noticing it's weakness.

"Not another storm blast come kyoya you don't think that will work on me do you?" Madoka said using her computer to boost the defense and power of the test bey.

"That test bey only blocks my attacks when I attack it head on." Koyoa said as Leone jumped into the air.

"Now what if Leone attacked while landing on top of it?" Lion Gale Force Storm Blast!" Koyoa shouted as Leone's attack landed on top of the test bey.

"Aww you found it's weakness." Madoka said with a very disappointed look as the test bey landed next to her.

"Not bad if you can fix that weakness then training with that test bey will have some use to me." Koyoa said putting Leone away.

"Well I'm sure I can fix it but it looks like this thing is going to need some repairs since you damaged it." Madoka said examining the test bey.

"Sorry." Koyoa said looking at the other beys Madoka had on display.

"Don't worry about it if I work on the bey most of the night it should be done in the mornig." Madoka said after scanning the bey.

"What kinds of beys are these? Kyoya asked looking at 5 beys grouped together.

"Those are special bey that ive almost finished making. Each one has a skill that is pushed beyond regular limits." Madoka said looking at the 5 beys.

"What skills do they have?" Kyoya asked looking at Madoka.

"Well the green one has the ability to stay in the air for long periods of time and can attack from the air with great ease. The orange one has power that can rival anything with its raw power. The red one has a long period of stamina and defense with some good attacks if used right. The blue one cant be beaten when it comes to raw speed. The purple one can copy the abilities of any bey during battle." Madoka said getting them out of there cases.

"How good are they in battle?" Kyoya asked looking at the special beys.

"Alone they are a good challenge for any bladder, but if all 5 are in battle they are unbeatable." Madoka said scanning them.

"Wow are they that power full?" Kyoya asked in surprise.

"Yeah its taken me almost a year to complete them." Madoka said as she finished scanning the beys.

"How about you finish these and we can test them out." Kyoya asked looking at Madokas computer.

"Yeah then we could see if these beys can give you an even better challenge." Madoka said getting out some spare parts she had.

"Alright now I can finally see how strong Leone really is." Kyoya said with a slight smile.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"How long is this rain suppose to last?" Hikaru said becoming inpatient.

"I thought you would have loved the rain since your bey seems to like the rain. Zero said looking at Aquario.

"It dose?" Hikaru asked looking at Zero then at Aquario.

"Where did you first battle with Aquario?" Zero asked thinking about some thing.

"Umm." Hikaru said trying to remember her first battle.

"Was it in the rain?" Zero asked still thinking.

"Yeah it was right before a storm." Hikaru said still looking at Aquario.

"That would be why it likes the rain. Since you battled right before a storm, Aquario most likely will get stronger if you train in the rain." Zero said looking away from Aquario.

"So if you battle in a place that resembles your first battle with your bey it can get stronger?" Hikaru asked looking at Zero.

"If your connected with your Aquario as much as you think you are then you should." Zero said leaning against the tree again.

"It looks like the rain stopped." Hikaru said getting up.

"Good ridence." Zero said getting up and walking away from Hikaru.

"If I can get Zero to train me before the tournament I wont only get stronger I might be able to beat him." Hikaru thought to herself.

"Don't even bother trying to battle me again until the tournament." Zero said trying to find a better place to train.

"Wait I'm going to train with you!" Hikaru shouted running after Zero.

"Oh great I knew giving her advice for training was a bad idea." Zero thought to himself as he started to pick up his pace and find some place to hide.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Well that's it for chapter 6. Well at least the rain stopped. XD

Next chapter

Chapter 7: Special beys stolen!


	7. Specoal beys STOLEN!

Alright chapter 7 yaay! Alright we last left off with Madoka and Kyoya beginig to work on the 5 special beys (Ginyu Force anyone? XD ) This takes place around 11 pm after the rain stoped and Kyoya had gone home.

Chapter 6: Special Beys STOLEN, and a game of hide and seak!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Uhhhh, 11 pm already? Well at least I've got the beys finished." Madoka said yawning.

"Off to bed with me." Madoka said putting up the beys and turning off the lights as she went to her room.

"Hey guys did you here about those beys that girl was talking about?"

"Yeah Phantom I heard about them. Should we get the rest of the gang together?

"There were 5 beys in total right? Phantom asked eyes locked on Madokas house.

"Yeah.

"Get the whole gang together. Make sure to tell Sniper to bring his break in stuff." Phantom said keeping his eyes on Madokas house.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Sitting under a waterfall Zero sat silently meditating.

"What is it about sitting under a waterfall that makes you feel good." Zero thought to himself.

"Well I better get moving before Hikaru finds me." Zero said face plaming.

"Note to self never give any more advice." Zero thought to himself.

Hearing a noise in the distance Zero took shelter behind some rocks for fear of running into Hikaru.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ace, Sniper you know what to do." Phantom said as Ace and Sniper got to work.

"You sure this is a good idea?"

"Don't worry Knight I know what I'm doing." Phantom said watching Ace and Sniper break in to Madokas house.

"That's the signal." Knight said as Phantom started walking to them.

"Alright Phantom we have about 10 minutes until the glass falls from its possession." Ace said looking at Phantom giving him all the details.

"Hmm 10 minutes eh? Go a head and get ready to go I will be out in 5 minutes." Phantom said as he started up the computer.

"Alright guys you heard Phantom clear out." Ace said in a whisper to the rest of the group.

"Hmm a password to unlock the case for the beys." Phantom thought to himself thinking of what the password might be.

"That's it I know." Phantom said typing in the word Pegasus.

Access Granted

"That was easier than I thought." Phantom thought to himself.

"Now lets get these beys out of here." Phantom said taking of the electronic lock and taking the case with the special beys in them.

"Time to go." Phantom thought to himself as he left Madoka's house.

"Madoka! Get up it's time to train." Kyoya shouted looking for the special beys.

"Uhh I was having the best dream to." Madoka said yawning.

"Now that your up can we please get started?" Kyoya said still looking for the beys.

"What are you looking for Kyoya?" Madoka asked giving Kyoya a confused look.

"The special beys." Kyoya said still looking.

"They should be in the case on top of my desk." Madoka said walking to over where they should be.

"That's funny because there not here, and neither is the case." Kyoya said moving so Madoka could look.

"N-no, there were stolen." Madoka said dropping to her knees. "I worked so hard on those."

"WHAT! Who the hell could do such a thing?" Kyoya yelled as he tried to make madoka feel better.

"They even took the test bey." Madoka said becoming really upset.

"Don't worry Madoka we'll find them." Kyoya said making her feel better.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hiding next to this waterfall was a great idea." Zero said getting up from were he was laying.

""To bad I found you though." Hikaru said sitting on a rock not to far away from him.

"Ypu've gpt tp train me now." Hikaru said with a smile.


	8. Good bye Leone

Chapter 8. YEAH! Kamehameha! Any way, Zero has been and now has to train Hikaru and the special beys have been stolen, and why are Madoka and Kyoya spending so much time together. Well the first to things will have an answer to what will what but the 3rd is a wait and maybe I will do some thing with that later. Any way enough of this back to the story. Chapter 8: Good bye Leone

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Do you really want me to train you Hikaru?" Zero asked as he sat down on another rock a few feet away from Hikaru.

"Yes. I think I could really learn a lot and you really know how to battle." Hikaru said trying to get him to agree training her.

"All right hold on." Zero said getting another bey out of his bag. This one was a nice and beautifully rainbow colored.

"That's such a beautiful bey." Hikaru said almost falling in love with it.

"Don't get to excited. Your first training session will be to catch my alternate bey, Rainbow Dragon." Zero said looking at the bey with an odd look.

"All right so how hard is catching Rainbow Dragon?" Hikaru asked still admiring the bey.

"That all depends you. Let it rip!" Zero said as he launched the bey.

"Let it (Hikaru noticed a flash of rainbow colors fly off of the bey as it went flying past her) rip!" Hikaru yelled sending Aquario after Rainbow Dragon.

"If you need some thing let me know." Zero said taking off his jacket and walking to the waterfall to meditate.

"Wait your not even going to watch me!" Hiakaru said a little irritated.

"It dosent matter how you catch Rainbow, this is suppose to help sharpen your stamina and speed, feel free to attack if you want Rainbow can take it." Zero said sitting under the water as it rained down on him.

"Well here we go! Aquario chase after Rainbow!" Hikaru said as Aquario went after Rainbow Dragon.

"That's Rainbow Dragon to you Hikaru!" Zero said as he watched her run after Aquario and Rainbow.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Madoka come here." Kyoya said in a whisper.

"Yeah what is it." Madoka said keeping quiet.

"Listen." Kyoya said pearing over the corner of an ally way to see 5 people about his age training with strange looking beys.

"Those are the special beys." Madoka said as she looked around the corner.

"Let me take care of these guys Madoka."Kyoya said walking to them.

"Hey Phantom looks like we have a tough guy here!" Sniper said looking at Kyoya.

"Give back the beys you stole or I will kick the shit of all 5 of you." Kyoya said standing toe to toe with Phantom.

"Oh really Kyoya? You think you could take on all 5 of us at once?" Phantom asked with n evil grin.

"Yeah I can and I will." Kyoya said getting Leone ready for battle.

"How about a little wager?" Phantom asked with an evil look on his face.

"What kind of wager?" Kyoya asked listening very careful to what the wager was.

"If you win you get the special beys back with no other strings attached, but if we win you have to hand over Leone." Phantom said waiting for a response.

"Deal." Kyoya said shaking Phantoms hand.

3! 2! 1! Let it rip! (Phantom Force Vs. Kyoya -5 v 1- )

"Go Leone! Lion Gale Force Storm Wind!" Kyoya yelled as the wind started to pick up.

"Lets go! Phantom Force Obliteration!" The Phantom Force yelled as each of there beys made there special moves intertwine with each other and took out Leone.

"U-uhh."

"I will be taking Leone now Kyoya." Phantom said laughing as the rest of the team walk away.

"No. LEONE!" Kyoya yelled dropping to his knees and punching the ground.

"Kyoya!" Madoka yelled as she came to his aid.

"I don't believe it. They took Leone away from me in less than a minute." Kyoya said almost starting to sob.

"Kyoya I'm so sorry. . .I wish there was some thing I could have done." Madoka said feeling really bad about his loss.

"Is that tracker still inside Leone?" Kyoya asked getting up.

"Yeah why?" Madoka asked a little confused.

"We can track the Phantom Force with your computer since Leone still has the tracker on him.

"That's a good idea Kyoya, lets head back to my house and get my computer." Madoka said already running in that direction.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Huff. . . huff. . .huff." Hikaru was out of breath and tired from trying to catch Rainbow Dragon.

"Come on Aquario! Circle Rainbow Dragon!" Hikaru yelled as Aquario did what it was told. Now go Aquario: Blizzard of the Northern Lights!" Hikaru yelled trying to perform her new special move. As Hikaru's bey began to glow it emitted to much energy and made its self and Rainbow Dragon stop spinning.

"Here I got your bey." Hikaru said tossing the bey to Zero while he was still under the water fall.

Lifting one hand Zero caught the bey and tossed it into his bag without getting it wet or damaging it.

"So when's my next training session?" Hikaru asked ready to start her training already.

"Tomorrow." Zero said still keeping his eye closed and not breaking his meditated status.

"Huh." Hikaru sighed as she took off her jacket and sat under the water fall with Zero letting the water rain down on her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Well that's it for chapter 8, no more Leone (sad.) Hikaru barley managed to complete her first successful training session with Zero, what else dose he have in store for her?

Find out in the next chapter.

Chapter 9: The retrieval mission, unleash Rainbow Dragons full power.


	9. Tracking Leone is a pain

I'm only going to say this once, BOOYAAA chapter 9. No leone has been stolen. Will Kyoya get Leone back with the tournament only a few days away. This is about a week after Leone gets stolen :D

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hahaha! Come Zero your going to have to start trying harder since I'm getting! Blizzard of the Northern Lights!" Hikaru yelled dogging a few of Rainbow Dragons attacks.

"Rainbow that's enough." Zero said as Rainbow Dragon jumped into his hand.

"All right Hikaru you've earned a day off from training." Zero said putting Rainbo back in his bag.

"You mean it!" Hikaru said with excitement.

"Yeah go into town and do some thing or do what ever you like to do Hikaru." Zero said taking his usual place under the waterfall.

"Well then I guess I will head into town." Hikaru said walking away.

"I don't believe it a whole day just to myself." Hikaru thought as she continued to walk to town.

"Wait I have nothing to do! I was going to spend all my time training until the tournament but now I have nothing to do for a whole." Hikaru said face palming.

"Well I could always go get my swim suit and go for a swim." Hikaru said running to her house.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Rainbow Starlight!" Zero yelled as Rainbow dragon attack Gandora.

"Final Cosmic Destruction Dragon!" Zero yelled as Gandora and Rainbows attacks clashed.

"Come on Gandora we need to get stronger. Final Cosmic Destruction Dragon!"

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Madoka have you found anything yet?" Kyoya asked still worried about what happened to Leone.

"No not yet some things jamming the signal so I cant track it right now." Madoka said trying everything she could do to track Leone.

"UHH, I'm going to go look on my own!" Kyoya said as he ran out the door.

"He is so impatient if he waited he might learn good things come to him. Hey . . . it's a signal but I've got a lock on it hmm now lets see if I cant figure out where my beys are hiding." Madoka said getting back to her computer.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Lets go! Shooting star Blast Attack!" Gingka yelled as he finished off Benkei.

"B-b-b-bull! No not again." Bankei said catching his bey before it hit the ground.

"Go Pegasus! Hahaha!" Gingka said laughing while he caught Pegasus in his hand.

"Nice job Gingka you've improved a lot just from entering these tournaments. So how many points do you have now?" Benkei said as they walked out of the stadium.

"It looks like I have 103,000 bey points." Gingka said with a grin.

"Nice job Gingka. So are you going to head back and wait for more news about the tournament." Benkei asked eagerly.

"Yeah I am I need to take a break and who knows maybe Kyoya will be there already so we can talk about our battles." Gingka said walking away from Benkei.

"Well I guess I will be seeing you Gingka remember I'm not far from you!" Benkei said waving to Gingka.

"Looking forward to battling you at the tournament Benkei." Gingka said before taking off full blast back to his home. "Here I come Madoka and Kyoya."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"This was a great idea." Hikaru said enjoying her swim.

"Hmm wait so what the hell dose Zero do when we aren't training?" Hikaru thought to herself.

"I would have thought I would have seen him since this is where he meditates." Hikaru continued to think about Zero dose when he wasn't training her.

"Oh well, I have a day off and its almost over so I should just enjoy the rest of my swim." Hikaru said leaning her head into the water fall.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Well for a days worth of training I think I did good." Zero said catching both Gandor and Rainbow Dragon.

"Well I might as well head back and meditate under the water fall again." Zero said walking back to the water fall.

"So you've been training this whole time?" Hikaru asked as Zero came into view.

"So you decided to spend your day here instead of in town." Zero asked her as he put away Gandora and Rainbow Dragon.

"Yeah and what if I did spend my day here? This is a great place to swim.

"Well I guess it dose since you've been here all day. We are heading back to town tomorrow." Zero said sitting under the water fall.

"Why?" Hikaru asked with surprise.

"Well were done training now." Zero said closing his eyes.

"There is still time left before the tournament for training though." Hikaru said swimming under the water fall and popping up where Zero was.

"You still don't have the 100,000 points." Zero said opening his eyes to look at Hikaru.

"Huh you right I don't!" Hikari said gasping.

"Don't worry I have gift for you and you will get it tomorrow when get to your friend Madoka's house. (Zero knows where she lives because he met up with Kenta and he told him where to go if he wanted to challenge some one strong like Gingka)

"So I shouldn't worry because this is going to help me get my 100,000 points faster?" Hikaru asked having a confused look on her face.

"Yeah." Zero said closing his eyes.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Well that's it for chapter 9! What could be this gift Zero plans to give to Hikaru? Will it really help her or will she not be able to enter the tournament and what about finding Kyoyas bey? All this in chapter 10.


	10. The results of training

Yeah chapter 10. Ginyu Tokusentai! (Ginyu Special Force) XD,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,"Any luck Kyoya?" Madoka asked seeing a sad look on his face.

"No." Kyoya said sitting down in a chair next to Madoka.

"I think I may have found them."Madoka said looking at Kyoya with a smile on her face.

"Really! Wait we don't have any beys to challenge them with and get Leone back." Kyoya said with his sad look returning.

"Well it's a good thing we came back." Hikaru and Zero said walking in to Madokas house.

"Hikaru!" Madoka said getting up and giving her a hug.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Hikaru said looking at Madoka and Kyoya.

"So I see you found Zero." Kyoya said giving him a mean look.

"Yeah he's been training me for the tournament." Hikaru said giving him a look that said thank you.

"Hmm well I'm still stronger than you Hikaru." Kyoya said getting up from where he was sitting.

"Well we better get your bey back." Hikaru said looking at Madokas computer for there location."I know where that place is." Zero said looking at Madokas computer. "It's about a mile away from where we are."

"Then lets go." Kyoya said following Zero and Hikaru."Wait up guys! Madoka shouted running after them

.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hey Kyoya, Madoka I'm back!" Gingka yelled as he entered Madokas house/training room.

"Where is everyone!" Gingka yelled falling over anime style.

.,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hahaha! These beys are so awesome!" Ace shouted as he battled Sniper.

"Just remember to thank the captain for hacking into that girls computer to get these beys." Sniper said trying to end the battle.

"Hey!" Kyoya yelled as he walked into the Phantom Forces training room.

"Well, well, well Kyoya I thought you had learned not to mess with the Phantom Force." Phantom said as he walked out of his "office." (which is just a whole bunch of crates and stuff that make a small room.)

"You took Leone from me and I'm here to get him back!" Kyoya yelled as Phantom walked over to him.

"Well you don't have any more beys to use and you friends aren't here to help you so I'd say your out of luck." Phantom said as he turned around ad walked back to his team.

"I didn't come all alone." Kyoya said as Zero, Hikaru and Madoka entered the training room.

"Oh so you think that just because you have two friends here that can help you that your all bad ass?" Phantom asked as he looked at Hikaru and Zero.

"Hikaru would you do the honor." Zero asked as Hikaru thought about it for a moment.

"Sure." Hikaru said walking to the stadium to battle the Phantom Force.

"Hahaha! Your going to try and stop us!" Phantom said laughing as his team prepared for battle.

"No I'm going to beat you and take Kyoyas bey back!" Hikaru said getting Aquario ready for battle.

"Well then get ready to fight the Phantom Force! The Phantom Force said as 4 out of the 5 struck posses.

"I told you idiots we are not doing the stupid posses!" Phantom yelled as the rest of the group got out of the pose they were doing.

3! 2! 1! Let it rip! They all shouted.

"Go Aquario make them regret taking Leone!" Hikaru yelled as she began performing her special move.

"Phantom Force Obliteration!"The Phantom Force shouted as there special moves began to intertwine with each other.

"You really think that pathetic move can stop Aquario? Blizzard of the Northern Lights!" Hikaru yelled as Aquario began glowing with colors that looked like the northern lights.

"W-what the hell!" The Phantom Force yelled as there beys were knocked back in there hands.

"Phantom Force. . . Retreat!" Phantom yelled as they took off running.

"Hahaha what cowards." Hikaru said walking into Phantoms office to retrive Kyoyas bey.

"Wow Hikaru I cant believe how strong you got!" Madoka said as Hikaru walked out of Phantoms office with Leone.

"Here you go Kyoya." Hikaru said giving Kyoya his bey back.

"T-thamk you." Kyoya said giving Hikaru a hug.

"Umm your welcome." (0.0) Hikaru said blushing bright red.

Beep, beep, beep.

"Huh." Hikaru said looking at her point tracker.

"What's wrong with your point tracker?" Kyoya asked looking at Hikarus point tracker.

"I have. . . 100,000 bey points." Hikaru said looking for Zero."This must have been his gift." Hikaru thought to herself. ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

That's it for now your going to have to wait until chapter 11 for more. XD


	11. Friends with 100,000 points

Chapter 11! Yaaaaaaa yeah I hope this dosent give me problems like the last chapter –rolls eyes- took forever to get the chapter to upload right. Any way here we go.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! I cant believe Zero was here and I didn't even get to meet him!" Gingka yelled as they told him what happened.

"Sorry Gingka you will have to wait until the tournament." Hiakru said laughing a bit.

"Speaking of Zero why isn't he with you?" Gingka asked hoping for some one to come through the door.

"I don't know I got enough points from him and he just vanished while we were battling the Phantom Force." Hikaru said explaining what had happened during her training after that.

"Wow he had you doing a lot." Kyoya said thinking about some thing else. (you know what its from last chapter ;)

"Yeah I thought Aquario and I would collapse from to much training. I thought it was nice that I got a day off to do what I wanted." Hikaru said still thinking of how harsh the training was.

"Well I cant wait to battle this guy and see how strong he really is." Gingka said with a burning passion to battle some one strong.

"Don't worry Gingka since he is planning on going to the tournament you will most likely battle him." Hikaru said looking at her bey points.

"How did he get this many points for me? He would give me . . . his points?" Hikaru thought to herself.

"Well I'm going to go get some thing to eat." Kyoya said getting up from his seat.

"Hmm wait up I'm going to." Hikaru said getting up and walking with him.

"Bring me back some thing.!" Gingka yelled at them.

"Maybe." Kyoya and Hikaru yelled back.

"They better get me some thing." Gingka said lying down on the floor.

"Same old Gingka, only thinks of battling and food." Madoka thought to her self.

"So Madoka do you have any new beys for me to test." Gingka asked looking around for new beys.

"No the Phantom Force took everyone of them and out of all the trouble we went through to get Leone we didnt get my other beys back either." Madoka said getting on the WBBA website.

"So who's got how many points?" Gingka asked sliding into the bey stadium. (he is really bored isn't he)

"Umm lets see, Kyoya, Benkei, Kenta, Hikaru, and Ryuuga have 100,000 points." Madoka said looking at all the bey points there friends or enemy had gathered.

"Yeah this is going to be a good tournament!" Gingka shouted as he slid all the way down into the bey stadium.

"Lets see and Sora has 99,000 along with Yuu and Tsubasa. Oh and Hyoma has 97,000 bey points." Madoka said looking around for there friends.

"Any thing about Zero?" Gingka asked still lying in the bey stadium.

"Umm hold on theres an update. . . Zero has 100,000 points!" Madola said ribbing her eyes at what she saw.

"I thought he gave Hikaru his points." Gingka said starting to fall asleep.

"I thought he did to and. . . get out of the bey stadium you idiot!" Madoka said throwing her shoes at him.

"Ow what the hell. Its comfterble in here." Gingka said throwing Madokas shoes out of the bey stadium.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"So you mind telling me why you hugged me yester day Kyoya?" Hikaru asked getting Gingka his food.

"Umm yes kinda." Kyoya said looking the other direction.

"I can get you to tell me one way or the other I did get Zero to train me after all." Hikaru said walking with Kyoya back to Madokas house.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I cant believe there happened to be a challenge match against 100 people for 500 bey points every person you beat." Zero said on his way to Madoksa house.

"Hahaha I cant believe that I got right back to where I was in just one day!" Zero thought to himself.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Forget it I wont tell you!" Kyoya shouted taking Gingkas food and running to Madokas house.

"Come on tell me!" Hikaru said running next to Kyoya.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Well chapter 11 is over. Next chapter Tsubasa and Yuu come for a visit! Yaaaaaay! I know they finnaly come in and Hyoma will be there to :D yaaay everyones coming into the story now.


	12. Gingka met Zero

Chapter 12 yaaay.

Chapter 12: Reunion with friends.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Uh finally back in town now where was Madoka's again." Zero said tired from walking all night.

"Well at least I will get to meet that Gingka guy, I cant wait to see what his bey is." Zero thought to himself.

"Oh come on Madoka why cant I lay in the bey stadium!" Gingka shouted laying in the bey stadium.

"Because its for training not for sleeping!" Madoka yelled throwing a shoe at Gingka.

"Person that likes Kyoya says get out!" Gingka said really fast.

"Get out of the bey stadium! Wait what?" Madoka said trying to think about what Gingka just said.

"Hey I . . . maybe I do a little but still shut up and don't tell him or I will kill you. Now get out of the bey stadium." Madoka said throwing her other shoe at him.

"Umm, Is this a bad time." Kyoya said looking at Madoka and Gingka.

"Y-you didn't here that last part did you?" Madoka said starting to turn red.

"I think so but just to make sure was it some thing about some one liking me?" Kyoya said looking at Gingka who was looking very comfortable in the bey stadium.

"Uh no that's not what it was about, ha-ha-ha." Madokasaid laughing and scratching her head anime style.

"Right?" Kyoya said a little confused.

"Well it's good to see everyone." Zero said walking into Madokas training room.

"Hey Zero." Madoka and Kyoya said looking away from Gingka.

"So your Zero." Gingka said looking at Zero with a serious look.

"So your Gingka." Zero said trying not to laugh at him in the bey stadium.

"Nice to finally see who my competition is!" Gingka said getting up.

"Nice to finally see the so called person that can rival my skills." Zero said still not believing that Gingka was actually going to give him a challenge.

"So what kind of bey do you use?" Gingka asked getting out Pegasus.

"Destruction Dragon Gandora is my bey." Zero said showing Gingka Gandora.

"Whoa! This bey is so light, is it really as strong as everyone says it is." Gingka asked still admiring Gandora.

"Yeah it is, I've beat Kyoya, Hikaru, and well everyone else that could have possibly given me a challenge.

"Yeah finally some one worth battling!" Gingka said jumping up and down.

"Whats everyone all excited about." Hikaru said entering Madokas training room.

"Hey blue hair." Zero said looking at Hikaru.

"My names Hikaru!" Hikaru said yelling at Zero.

"Good to see you to Hikaru." Zero said laughing a bit.

"Well Gingka what do you think of your challenge?" Hikaru asked eager to know what his response was.

"Well he seems strong but I wont know until I battle him." Gingka said with a lot of excitement.

"Hahaha good old Gingka. Always ready for some one to put your skills to the test." Some one said entering the training room.

"Hyoma, Benkei, and Kenta its about time you guys get here." Gingka said giving them high fives.

"Well, well it looks the gang is all back together." Tsubasa said walking through the door.

"Ok how many other people are going to come in here that I don't know." Zero said leaning against the wall.

"That's everyone." Gingka said laughing.

"So who are you?" Zero asked looking at Tsubasa.

"The names Tsubasa." Tsubasa said looking at Zero. "And you are?"

"Zero." Zero said as he put Gandora away.

"Zero did you ever get the 100,00o points needed to enter the tournament?" Hikaru said looking at Zero wondering if he would be able to enter the tournament.

"Yeah I did and it was easier than I thought it would be." Zero said smiling.

"Hikaru can I ask you some thing?" Tsubasa asked Hikaru as he pointed outside.

"Sure?" Hikaru said with a confused look.

"Well it was good to see all of you but I'm tired and need to rest." Zero said yawning.

"Hey Zero if you want you can stay at my house." Gingka said with a look that said he was going to try and get Zero to battle him.

"Thanks Gingka and we can have our self's a training match tomorrow." Zero said with excitement at the thought of having a battle with Gingka.

"Hope your prepared to lose." Gingka said laughing,

"That's my line!" Zero said laughing with him.

"Toughs two are going to be good friends." Kyoya said with a smile.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Yes I would love to be your girlfriend!" Hikaru said hugging Tsubasa.

"So then shall we go to dinner?" Tsubasa asked with a smile.

"Sure." Hikaru said walking with Tsubasa.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hey you!" Ryuuga said looking at a person with a cloak on a few feet away from him.

"What do you want?" The clocked person asked with fiery purple crimson eyes.

"Lets battle!" Ryuuga said getting L Drago ready for battle.

"Your going to regret this." The clocked person said getting his bey ready.

3! 2! 1! Let it rip!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Well that's it! Who is this clocked person that Ryuuga challenged and will he actually beat Ryuuga?

Hahaha Zero and Gingka are going to become good friends and yet no battle yet XD don't worry they will battle at the tournament.


	13. Tournament announced

Chapter 13: The Tournament starts in?

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hey everyone." Tsubasa said walking into the training room with his arm around Hikaru.

"Tsubasa, Hikaru . . .?" Kyoya said with a confused look.

"Hikarus my girlfriend." Tsubasa said so Kyoya would understand why he had his arm around her.

"That explains it." Kyoya said looking at the door as Zero and Gingka entered.

"No I had you when Gandora flew up into the air!" Gingka said as he and Zero argued over the practice match they had.

"And I'm telling you that Gandora could have dodged that attack but I didn't so the battle ended in a tie." Zero said as they continued to argue over the practice match they had.

"It was just a practice match." Hikaru and Tsubasa said looking at them.

"Shut up." Gingka said opening the soda he had in his hand.

"When the tournament starts we can settle this there." Zero said sitting down.

"So when exactly dose the tournament finals start?" Kyoya asked getting tired of waiting.

"Get over it Kyoya why don't you go make out with Madoka until we hear some thing." Gingka said laughing.

"Why Madoka?" Kyoya said confused again.

"Because Madoka is madly in love with you!" Gingka said really loud so every one in the room could hear.

"Wait what, she dose?" Kyoya said blushing.

"Yeah Kyoya I just joined the group and I knew that." Zero said laughing.

"Shut up you know I can just as easily reveal who your in love with." Kyoya said trying to make a come back.

"I said I just joined the group so you have nothing on me. XD" Zero said laughing even harder.

"Shut up." Kyoya said looking away.

"Don't worry Kyoya just ask her and I'm sure she will say yes." Gingka said laughing again.

"Here we will make it easy on you." Zero said looking at Gingka.

"MADOKA!" Gingka yelled hearing Madoka coming out of her room.

"Uh what Gingka?" Madoka asked yawning.

"Kyoya wants to date you, now you two should go get some breakfast with Hikaru and Tsubasa." Zero said opening a can of Team Four Star Soda (YES team four star soda! A taste of epic with every sip)

"How about Hikaru?" Tsubasa asked ready to go and eat.

"Yeah lets go! Are you and Madoka coming Kyoya?" Hikaru said walking to the door with Tsubasa.

"Come on Madoka lets go." Kyoya said trying not blush.

"O-ok Kyoya." Madoka said blushing red as they all walked out the door.

"Wait, wait, wait . . . and, alright we can train with out interruptions." Gingka said getting a test bey and Pegasus ready for battle.

"You will do anything to get them out of here so you can train wont you?" Zero said laughing.

"It takes forever to get them to let me train by myself! They deserve to be out of my life for like an hour while they make out or something." Gingka said with a funny lookon his face.

"Whats so funny Gingka?" Zero said about to laugh at the face Gingka made.

"Kyoya making out with some one!" Gingka said rolling over laughing.

"Hahaha, I've got to agree that is kind of funny to imagine!" Zero said laughing with him.

Attention bladders! We have been keeping track of your scores and all the positions are taken, and now to reveal the location of the finals! The tournament finals will be held at Rainbow Coliseum next weekend! The prize is 100,000 bey points and a week stay at a new beach resort for the winner and 9 friends! Everything paid by the WBBA! Now that's a prize! Cant wait to see you there!

"Alright well at least we know where the tournament is at." Gingka said launching the test bey.

"Yeah I cant wait to battle you to see which one of us comes out on top." Zero said getting pumped.

"So why do you have that other bey with you?" Gingka asked as he launched Pegasus.

"How do you know about Rainbow Dragon?" Zero said looking up at Gingka.

"It fell out of your bag last night, I put it up and noticed it wasn't Gandora." Gingka said still wondering about the other bey.

"Well. . . it's a long story." Zero said thinking about it.

"Well id like to hear it." Gingka said catching the test bey as it was knocked out of the stadium.

"Ryuuga came to my village, which isn't to far from yours but is a lot harder to get to.

I hasn't there to stop him from taking all the energy from the people in my village. Since I wasn't there , my friend Crystal tried to stop him and well, when I got back the village all I found was Rainbow Dragon and that was it. So I took Rainbo Dragon with me. Then you can kinda guess what happened next. You challenged him and lost and you would have beaten him if he hadn't taken the energy from the people that were in my village." Zero said explaining the story of Rainbow Dragon.

"Whoa. So you keep that bey hoping that you will find your friend and give it to her." Gingka said understanding the reason Zero had Rainbow Dragon.

"Yeah but the odds aren't likely." Zero said with disappointment.

"GO L Drago! Tear that bey apart!' Ryuuga yelled as L Drago went after the clocked persons bey.

"Mirage." The clocked person said as there bey began to glow. "Your going to pay for what you did but not now I've got some business to attend to."

"What are talking about?" Ryuuga said with a growl.

"See you at the tournament." The clocked person said throwing a smoke bomb down and

vanishing.

"See you at the tournament then." Ryuuga said looking at the bey lying on the ground.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Well that's all for now cant wait to start the next chapter. :)


	14. Owner of the Rainbow dragon

Chapter 14: Owner of the Rainbow Dragon

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"So have you ever used Rainbow Dragon before." Gingka asked taking the bey out of Zero's bag.

"Yeah on some occasions I do use Rainbow Dragon but its very rare that I do." Zero said taking the bey from Gingka.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hmm last I heard he was somewhere around here." The clocked figure said looking for some one important.

"Let it rip!" Gingka yelled from inside Madokas training room.

"Looks like there's a battle going on. I might as well go check it out maybe this person will be strong." The clocked figure said walking over to the training room.

"Come on Pegasus go!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus knocked the test out of the stadium.

" Huh nothing I haven't seen before." The clocked figure said looking at Zero.

"Come on Gingka stop wasting time on battling weaker beys, lets up the power and defense of the test bey." Zero said as the clocked figure walked in.

"Umm who are you." Gingka asked looking at the clocked figure.

"I have no business with you." The cloaked figure said taking the bey from Zero.

"What the hell give it back." Zero said getting up and trying to take it from the clocked figure.

"This bey belongs to me." The cloaked person said putting rainbow Dragon in there bag and then took off the cloak.

"I cant believe you forgot about me!" The person with the cloak said with some disappointment.

"Well its about time you got your bey Crystal." Zero said looking at his friend.

"So your Crystal?" Gingka said looking at her.

"The owner of the Rainbow Dragon." Crystal said sitting down.

"So are you as strong as Zero?" Gingka said getting excited.

"No I'm not, but I'm still good." Crystal said looking at Gingka's bey.

"Well I'm the owner of Pegasus." Gingka said holding up Pegasus.

"Well Zero at least your finding some good people to battle." Crystal said holding Pegasus.

"How do you know I'm good in battle?" Gingka asked with sarcasm.

"Well your Pegasus told me." Crystal said handing Pegasus back to Gingka.

"You can hear Pegasus talk?" Gingka said laughing.

"No I can tell by the battle scratches the bey has and I can tell that you are a good battler." Crystal said laughing at Gingkas question.

"Oh that's how you knew." Gingka said still laughing.

"Zero how did you ever meet this guy?" Crystal said looking at Gandora.

" I met one person who wouldn't leave me alone and eventually I met Gingka through her and a few others." Zero said laying on his back.

"I get your girlfriend!" Crystal said with her funny conclusion.

"Ha ha ha!" Gingka and Zero both started laughing at that.

"Crystal I've only known Zero for a day now and I already no that wouldn't happen!" Gingka said still laughing with Zero.

"That was a good laugh. Thanks Crystal." Zero said as he stopped laughing.

"Well to important matters, who's in the tournament?" Crystal asked wondering if she would battle any of them.

"Were both in it." Gingka said getting serious now that they were talking about the tournament.

"So I might get to battle one of you." Crystal said ready to battle now.

"Well it starts in a week so you will have to wait." Tsubasa said as he and Hikaru walked in.

"So who are you." Hikaru asked looking at Crystal.

"The owner of Rainbow Dragon, Crystal." Crystal said getting up and greeting Hikaru.

"So the extra bey Zero had belonged to you?" Hikaru asked looking at Zero then back to Crystal.

"Yeah." Crystal said taking out Rainbow Dragon.

"I still think this bey is beautiful." Hikaru said admiring Rainbow Dragon.

"So are you two in the tournament?" Crystal asked looking at Tsubasa and Hikaru.

"Yeah were both in and so are a few more of our friends." Tsubasa said officially greeting Crystal.

"I hope one of us wins so we can stay at that new beach resort." Hikaru said thinking of what she and Tsubasa could do.

"Well I wish I could go with you guys but after the tournament I have to go back home." Crystal said disappointed.

"Why?" Hikaru asked wanting to get to know Crystal more.

"I have things I need to finish up and I had to get Rainbow back before I completed them." Crystal said sitting down on the floor again with Zero and Gingka.

"Where are Kyoya and Madoka?" Gingka asked noticing they weren't there with Hikaru and Tsubasa.

"They decided to have some special time alone." Tsubasa said laughing.

"Gingka I cant imagine it can you?" Zero said laughing.

"Nope Kyoya making out with Madoka I cant imagine that at all." Gingka said laughing with Zero.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Alright the tournament start next chapter I'm skipping the one week and going straight to the tournament so prepare for epicenes


	15. Round 1 Hikaru Vs Crystal

Chapter 15!

The Tournament begins!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It's finally here the tournament finals! These battlers have gone beyond and reached 100,00 points! And here they are! Ryuuga, Yuu, Kyoya, Tsubasa, Gingka, Benkei, Kenta, Ace, Sniper, Phantom, Knight, Flare, Crystal, Hikaru, Sora, and Zero! These 16 competitors have gone and done the impossible and now its time to see who will come out on top!

Here are the tournament match ups! Hikaru Vs. Crystal, Benkei Vs. Sniper, Kenta Vs. Ace, Phantom Vs. Yuu, Knight Vs. Gingka, Flare Vs. Kyoya, Ryuuga Vs. Sora, Zero Vs. Tsubasa!

The first round of the tournament will take place in 30 minutes so make sure your ready to see some sparks fly!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ready to battle Hikaru?" Crystal asked walking with here to the waiting room.

"The question is are you ready to lose Crystal?" Hikaru asked sitting down with Hikaru.

"Hmm really confident aren't you?" Crystal said teasing her.

"I hope you know I trained with Zero." Hikaru said with a smirk on her face.

"Well then this should be an exciting match." Crystal said getting pumped for battle.

"No fighting you two." Tsubasa said walking into the waiting room with Kyoya and Madoka.

"We can control ourselves unlike those two over there." Hikaru said looking at Kyoya and Madoka.

"What are y-you talking about Hikaru we haven't done anything." Kyoya and Madoka said together looking the opposite direction.

Will Hikaru and Crystal please make there way to the stage!

"Well good luck Hikaru." Tsubasa said giving her a hug.

"Come on Hikaru you two can make out later right now we need to battle." Crystal said walking away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Here they are! On this side we have Hiakru! (fan boys squeal) and on this side we have Crystal! Lets have a good battle you two.

"Ready Hikaru?" Crystal asked getting Rainbow Dragon ready.

"I'm ready put your bey back where it belongs." Hikaru said getting Aquario ready for battle.

3! 2! 1! Let it Rip! They shouted launching their beys.

Go Aquario! Show her what true power is!" Hikaru shouted as Aquario chased Rainbow Dragon.

"Rainbow, vaule." Crystal said as Rainbow Dragon vanished.

"W-where did Rainbow go!" Hikaru said looking blindly for Rainbow Dragon.

"What's wrong Hikaru can't find Rainbow?" Crystal said laughing.

"Uhh where are you." Hikaru said still looking for Rainbow.

"Come on I thought you had trained with Zero, if that's so then you should easily be able to find Rainbow." Crystal said starting to get board.

"Focus Hikaru just listen." Hikaru thought to herself as she closed her eyes.

"So Hikaru was able to meditate with you was she?" Crystal thought to herself realizing what she was trying to do.

"Aquario go full power and jump up into the air!" Hikaru shouted as Aquario did what it was told.

"Hmm your wasting your time." Crystal said watching Aquario.

"Blizzard of the Northern Lights!" Hikaru shouted as Aquario began to glow and make a giant blizzard appear that had the colors of the northern lights coming off of it.

"UH! Rainbow she knows where your at move!" Crystal shouted as Rainbow came into view.

"Got you. Aquario infinite assault!" Hikaru shouted as Aquario made copies of itself that chased after Rainbow Dragon.

"Well its time I show you my special move. Rainbow Mirage!" Crystal shouted as Rainbow Dragon began to glow and appeared to look like a dragon as it closed in on Aquario.

"Blizzard of the Northern Lights!" Hikaru shouted as her special attack and Crystals special attack created an explosion.

WHOA would you look at that, these two competitors have covered the bey stadium in smoke!

"Well Hikaru it looks like you're the winner." Crystal said holding out her hand.

"The smoke hasn't even cleared yet how do you know I won?" Hikaru asked trying to see if Crystal was right.

"Rainbow is right here in front of me." Crystal said so Hikaru would look where she was at.

"I lose due to my bey landing out of the stadium." Crystal said catching her bey.

Due to Crystals bey landing out of the stadium Hikaru is the winner! (fan boys and fan girls scream!)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Way to go Hikaru." Tsubasa said hugging Hikaru.

"Thanks." Hikaru said looking at Crystal as she walked into the waiting room.

"Not bad Hikaru." Crystal said sitting down.

"Why?" Hikaru asked walking towards Crystal.

"Why what?" Crystal asked in return.

"You could have had rainbow land inside the stadium why didn't you?" Hikaru asked becoming irritated.

"Something told me I shouldn't of used my last move to save me. So I didn't." Crystal said looking at Hikaru.

"I don't deserve to be going to the next round." Hikaru said looking sad.

"Hikaru you proved that you had what it took to make it in this tournament so I see no reason why you shouldn't feel like you deserve it." Crystal said closing her eyes and starting to fall asleep.

"Hikaru you deserve to be in the second round don't tell your self other wise." Tsubasa said cheering her up.

Now will the next two competitors please come to the stadium! The next match is about to begin!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yeah a nice long chapter for you! :D hope you liked it


	16. Round 2: Tag Battle

Yaay chapter 16!

Chapter 16: The tag battle

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"B-b-b-bull! I cant wait for my match to start!" Benkei said jumping up and down.

"Calm down Benkei for all you knoq the match could get canceled." Kenta said walking over to him.

"Don't say that Kenta I (deep breath and exhale) am in the zone!" Benkeai said sounding looking like one of those wise monks.

"Umm you didn't over do the training did you Benkei." Kenta asked thinking he was to excited.

"No but I did just drink 7 soda cans in a row." Benkei said starting to look tired.

"Well that's no good Benkei your going to fall asleep in a few minutes from drinking to much soda." Kenta said face palming.

"That wont happen to me because I'm strong like a b-b-b-bull!" Benkei shouted looking even more tired now.

"Here drink some water it will help you." Kenta said handing him a bottle of water.

"Thanks Kenta." Benkei said drinking the water.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hey can I ask you some thing about our match." Ace said walking to the announcer.

"Yeah sure what is it?" The announcer asked looking at Ace.

"Can I make a request for a tag battle? Me and Sniper Vs. Benkei and Kenta." Ace asked thinking of how easy it would be to make it into the next round.

"Um sure as long as your partner for the match agrees to it." The announcer said making the adjustments to the computer match up list.

"He has already agreed to it." Ace said walking away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Alright the next round will begin in about 8 minutes everyone! We have a request for a tag battle between the next to match ups, so we will have Ace and Sniper Vs. Benkei and Kenta! This is going to be an even better battle the 1st round so make sure your ready to see some sparks fly!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Lets kick there ass Kenta!" Benkei said walking with Kenta to the bey stadium.

"We have new moves to rely on if it gets rough so I'm not worried." Kenta said getting Sagittario ready for battle.

"They probably wanted to battle together to help each other out if one of them had trouble." Benkei said getting Bull ready for battle.

3! 2! 1! Let it rip! They shouted as all four beys clashed in the middle.

"Sagittario don't let Ace get away!" Kenta shouted as Sagittario sped up and closed in on Ace.

"Split it up." Ace shouted as his bey split into 3 identical beys and started to attack Sagittario simultaneously.

"Dark Bull help out Sagittario!" Benkei shouted as Bull began to speed up and help Sagittario.

"Pin point shot." Sniper said as his bey began to scan Bull for his weakness.

"Wghat is your bey doing?" Benkei asked noticing a small green light coming off of it.

"Its scanning Bull for its weak spot and it will lock onto it and specifically attack that spot." Sniper said as his bey finished scanning Bull.

"Bull look out!" Benkei shouted as Sniper's bey began to close in.

"Need some help to finish him Sniper?" Ace asked looking at his battle on the other half of the bey stadium.

"Why not." Sniper said as Ace made his bey split up into 3 more beys.

"Time to end this." Ace said as the copies of his bey, and Snipers bey began to circle Bull and Sagittario.

"Blue Hurricane." Sniper and Ace said as there beysmade a giant explosion knocking Bull and Sagittario out of the bey stadium.

"No." Benkei and Kenta said retrieving there beys.

"Nobody beats the combined force of Ace and Sniper!" They both said striking a pose.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Those morons I told them not to the poses!" Phantom thought to himself.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I cant believe they had that much trouble against those two when I beat all 5 members of the phantom force." Hikaru said looking at Zero and Tsubasa.

"Well that just means those to weren't strong enough to beat them." Tsubasa said looking at Zero for his response.

"The only reason you beat them Hikaru is because I trained you so don't act like your all that just because they couldn't beat those two, they would probably even give Tsubasa and Kyoya a good challenge if they were to battle together." Zero said sitting down.

"That was a little harsh Zero." Tsubasa said still looking at him.

"Well it's the truth." Zero said looking at the next match scheduled.

"Just don't forget you have to face me so if your mean to Hikaru then you will feel my wrath." Tsubasa said looking at the next match.

"The only one here that's worth my time is Gingka and Ruuga." Zero said ignoring Tsubasa now.

"Yiu haven't even battled me yet so how would you know?" Tsubasa said not realizing Zero was ignoring him.

"Hmm Yuu should be able to beat Phantom, he will have to put up a fight but he can win unless Phantom has created a new move." Zero thought to himself realizing that Tsubasa was talking to him.

"Nothing to say Zero?" Tsubasa said looking irritated.

"Did you say something." Zero said trying to think of what Tsubasa had just said.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Poor Benkei and Kenta. :(

Next chapter, chapter 17: Yuu Vs. the phantom bey


	17. Yuu vs Phantom

Chapter 17: Yuu Vs Phantom

Enjoy the chapter

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Sorry about your loss Ben Ben and Kenta." Yuu said smiling.

"Uhh we almost had them! If they hadn't of split into 3 beys we could have won the match." Benkei said stomping on the ground to get rid of his anger.

"You didn't have a chance of beating them Benkei." Hikaru said walking in with Tsubasa.

"Shut up Hikaru nobody asked you." Benkei said still a little mad.

"Don't worry Ben Ben I can get revenge for you and Kenta, I'm battling the Phantom Forces leader so he will feel your wrath." Yuu said ready to get the battle underway.

"Uh I wish my battle was next but I have to wait until the very end to battle Zero." Tsubasa said thinking about what Zero had said to him earlier.

"There saving the best battle for last." Hikaru said thinking about how great the battle would be.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"So Zero who do you think is going to win this match Phantom, or Yuu?" Gingka asked eagerly wanting to know what his thought was.

"Yuu is going to win." Zero said thinking about what he had been told about Yuu.

"What about you verses Tsubasa?" Gingka asked with a grin.

"You know the answer to that Gingka." Zero said looking at who was left in the tournament.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It's time to start the next round in the tournament! Here are our two competitors! Yuu and Phantom!

"Ahw I was hoping for a strong opponent. You don't seem like your going to be much of a challenge." Yuu said getting Flame Libra ready for battle.

"I'll be more than a challenge for you." Phantom said under his breath.

3! 2! 1! Let it rip! Yuu and Phantom shouted as they launched there beys at each other.

"Libra don't let him get away!" Yuu shouted as Libra started to catch up to Phantoms bey.

"Phantom Mirage." Phantom said as his bey disappeared before Libra attacked.

"Hey where did your bey go?" Yuu said confused.

"Behind you." Phantom said as his bey appeared right behind Libra with 7 other beys that looked exactly like his.

"Libra look out!" Yuu shouted as Libra was attacked by the 7 beys.

"Is this too tough for you?" Phantom asked as his beys knocked Libra around the stadium.

"Sonic Shield!" Yuu shouted as Libra's special attack knocked Phantoms beys away.

"Still not tough enough for you?" Phantom asked as he commanded the beys to attack Libra.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Well it looks like you were wrong Zero." Gingka said watching the one sided battle.

"I'm not wrong Gingka, Yuu is going to win." Zero said not taking his eyes away from the battle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I thought you were suppose to be good." Phantom said as his beys started to push Libra to the edge of the stadium.

"Libra come on get out of there!" Yuu shouted as he was looking for a way Libra could knock Phantoms bey out of the stadium.

"This battle is over. Phantom Strike!" Phantom shouted as his beys began to completely surround Libra.

"Final Sand Storm Explosion!" Yuu yelled as Libra preformed a new move that knocked Phantoms beys to the other end of the bey stadium.

"Hmm there we go now I can see your full power." Phantom thought to himself as he watched Libra finish its new special move.

"That last attack nearly made me lose the battle. If Phantom dose his special move I can us my Sand Storm Explosion one more time and win the battle." Yuu thought to himself as he tried to figure out what to do.

"Seven Phantom Dragons." Phantom said as all 7 beys charged forward at full power.

"Come on just a little further." Yuu thought to himself waiting for Phantoms beys to get close enough for him to use his final move.

"This battle is mine." Phantom said as his beys were in range of a counter attack.

"GO! Final Sand Storm Explosion!" Yuu shouted as his bey erupted into a furious explosion knocking all 7 beys out of the bey stadium.

"H-he wanted me to use my special move so he could counter." Phantom thought to himself realizing he caused his own defeat.

"That was an awesome battle!" Yuu shouted dancing around happily over his victory.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You were right Zero he did win." Gingka said surprised b the out come.

"I told you. Phantom was pushing Yuu into a corner and Yuu's reaction was a new more powerful special move." Zero said explaining how Yuu won.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I told you he would win." Hikaru said looking at Tsubasa.

"How did you know that." Tsibasa asked surprised at how Hikaru knew Yuu would win.

"Train with Zero." Hikaru said remembering what Zero had told her about determining the winner of a bey battle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"That was a good battle. I cant wait to see how Zero and Hikaru's battle turns out." Crystal thought to herself as she sat next to Madoka.

"So Crystal why did you let Hikaru win that battle?" Madoka asked as she was repairing Rainbow Dragon.

"I wanted to see something and it wouldn't happen unless I had lost." Crystal said still wondering what that battle would be like when it happened.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yaaaay Yuu! Well until chapter 18 :) review and let me know what you liked or didn't like


	18. Gingka VS Knight

Chapter 18! Gingka Vs. Kinght

The ruler's heartbeats will now file through here! Witness its creation shaking power!

Synchro Summon! My soul, RED DEMON'S DRAGON!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Kick his ass Gingka." Zero said as Gingka got up and started walking to the bey stadium.

"I've got this match won." Gingka said with a thumbs up.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

3! 2! 1! Let it rip! Ginkga and Knight shouted as they launched there beys at each other.

"Go Pegasus! Don't hold back!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus got closer and closer to Knights by.

"Kingdom Crusher!" Knight shouted as his bey sped up and got behind Pegasus.

"Pegasus look out!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus used the side of the bey stadium as a ramp to dodge his opponents attack.

"Nice moves but you will need more than that to stop me." Knight said as his bey turned into what looked like stone.

"Pegasus Star Blast Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus collided with Knights bey creating an explosion.

"That's a nice move." Knight said as the smoke from the explosion cleared.

"How come your bey isn't even scratched!" Gingka said looking at the unscratched bey.

"May bey has the best defense you will ever see. No attack can hurt it what so ever. Have fun trying to stop this bey. Kingdom Crusher." Knight said explaining what his bey could do.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Madoka how strong did you make those beys." Kyoya asked walking towards her and Crystal.

"Umm well you know I made them as strong as I could. Which that means they are strong enough to give you and Gingka trouble when battling." Madoka said laughing a bit.

"That's kinda stupid don't you think?" Crystal asked looking at Madoka.

"You try to make a bey strong enough to keep up with them. Its not easy." Madoka said glaring at Kyoya.

"Well when Gingka and I cant battle a test bey is needed." Kyoya said laughing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Come on Gingka don't lose this one, if anyone is going to beat you its going to be me." Zero thought to himself watching the battle go back and forth with no clear winner yet.

"So you're the Zero I've been hearing about." Ryuuga said as he sat next to Zero.

"Yeah that's me and you're the one with the bey that rotates to the left." Zero said not taking his eyes away from the battle.

"Yeah the names Ryuuga. I wouldn't count on battling Gingka because I'm going to make sure he loses when he battles me." Ryuuga said trying to get a reaction from Zero.

"If you do you wont be getting any mercy from me if we battle." Zero said watching Gingka counter Knights attack.

"Do you know who your saying that to?" Ryuuga said getting mad.

"Yeah the guy that cant beat me. Your rotating to the left bey doesn't scare me. I made a special launcher that can give my bey the sme kind of rotation so your nothing special." Zero said getting up and walking away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Kingdom Crusher!" Knight shouted as his special attack and Gingka's collided with another explosion.

"Your not half bad Knight, but I cant lose here I have to meet some one in the finals and I wont let you stop me from battling him. GO! Pegasus Shooting Star Attack." Gingka yelled as he knocked Knights bey closer to the edge of the stadium.

"Uhh you actually damaged my bey." Knight said as he saw a small crack appear on his bey.

"I told you I'm going to the final round and I'm not going to let anyone stop me. Pegasus Shooting Star Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus knocked Knights bey into a wall outside the bey stadium.

"Whoa." Was all Knight could say.

"Hope I get to battle you again some time, but you might want to get a different bey now." Gingka said looking at Knights bey which was damaged nearly beyond repair.

"M-my bey! Hahaha I cant believe I thought I could win. Good luck against that person you want to meet in the finals." Knight said giving him a thumbs up.

"I would quit the Phantom Force if I were you, you have a lot of potential but you wont be able to use it if your stuck with that guy." Gingka said walking away.

"Gingka catch." Knight said tossing him the bey he had been using.

"Why are you giving me this bey?" Gingka asked looking at Knight confused.

"I stole that from Madoka. I thinks its time I returned it." Knight said walking away from Gingka now.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Well that's all for chapter 18.. Any way review and let me know what you think.


	19. Kyoya Vs Flame

Chapter 19 whoa already. Well here is the next chapter.

Chapter 19: Kyoya Vs. Flare

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Here you go Kyoya I've given Leone some upgrades and they have upped his power and speed." Madoka said handing Kyoya his bey.

"This match should be over with soon. Then I will come and claim my prize." Kyoya said looking at Madoka.

"Hurry and win." Madoka said getting to work on Gingkas bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Gingka have you noticed anything funny about Flares bey?" Zero asked looking over in Flares direction.

"Yeah some thing seems different about it." Gingka said looking in the same direction.

"I think it might be the performance tip." Zero said still looking in Flares direction.

"Did you see the beys performance tip?" Gingka asked since he never saw the bey.

"I saw her working on it and some of the parts were slightly burned. Mostly the performance tip though." Zero said remembering the bey and what it looked like.

"Well it could just be made of pure metal." Gingka said thinking that might be why it had some burn marks.

"If that bey has what I think it has then Kyoya might not be getting Leone back after the battle." Zero thought to himself thinking of what Flares bey had inside it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

3! 2! 1! Let it rip! Kyoya and Flare shouted as they launched there beys.

"Let's end this fast Leone. Erupting Fierce Bullet!" Kyoya shouted about to end the battle with one shot.

"Say good bye to Leone." Flare said as her bey caught on fire.

"Leone look out!" Kyoya shouted as Leone collided with Flares bey getting burned after the hit.

"Every time you attack my bey, Leone will get burned. Scorcher!" Flare said as her bey went after Leone.

"Lion Gale Force Wall!" Kyoya shouted trying to protect Leone.

"Your going to have to try harder than that." Flare said as her bey broke through Leone's gale force wall.

"Leone circle the stadium." Kyoya said as Leone started to circle the edge of the stadium creating a small tornado.

"That's not going to work." Flare said as her bey knocked Leone back to the center of the bey stadium.

"Uh Leone don't let Flares bey hit you." Kyoya said as Leone dodged some of Flares attacks .

"You can dodge as much as you want, but my bey has a lot more stamina than yours." Flare said noticing Leone losing some of its speed.

"She's right if the battle goes on then Leone will lose when he stops spinning." Kyoya thought to himself.

"Surrender if you don't want Leone to get burned." Flare said as her bey collided with Leone again.

"Uh I cant attack or I might hurt Leone. If I can use one more attack I might be able to end the battle." Kyoya thought to himself as Leone got hit by Flares bey again.

"Volcanic Scorcher!" Flame yelled as her bey charged at Leone for one last attack.

"Lion Gale Force Storm Blast!" Kyoya yelled as Leone and Flares bey collided with a giant explosion.

"Is that all, because my bey can still take more." Flare said as the some cleared.

"The battles over." Kyoya said with a smirk looking at Flares bey which had been sent flying into a wall.

"M-my bey!" Flare yelled going after her bey.

"Leone. I'm sorry." Kyoya said picking Leone up in his hand and looking at all of the burns he had gotten from the battle.

"I hope you can still battle." Kyoya said taking Leone to Madoka.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Gingka I'm going to be the one to challenge you in the final match." Sora said giving Gingka a thumbs up.

"I look forward to it, but your going to have to beat Ryuuga first." Gingka said hoping Sora could beat Ryuuga.

"He cant beat me. I've been training hard for this tournament I'm not going to lose in the first round." Sora said walking off to his battle.

"He's going to lose." Zero said looking up at Gingka.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

3! 2! 1! Let it rip! Sora and Ryuuga shouted launching there beys at each other.

"Don't let him push you around Cyber!" Sora shouted as he realized what was wrong with the battle.

"L Drago, destroy him!" Ryuuga shouted as L Drago knocked Cyber at the edge of the stadium.

"Your bey it, rotates to the left." Sora said watching his bey get knocked around like it was nothing.

"L Drago is a special bey that rotates to the left. That gives him an advantage over any bey that rotates to the right." Ryuuga said as L Drago continued to knock Cyber around.

"Cyber counter L Drago attack!" Sora shouted as his bey tried to counter L Drago's next attack.

"Don't bother! Finish him L Drago." Ryuuga said as L Drago Knocked Cyber out of the stadium and into a wall.

"Cyber!" Sora yelled retrieving Cyber.

"Hahaha you call yourself a blader you shouldn't of even entered this tournament." Ryuuga said walking away.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Uhh Ryuuga." Gingka said getting mad.

"Calm down Gingka getting mad wont help you beat him." Zero said as he got up and went to go meet Tsubasa for his match.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I cant believe Ryuuga is even stronger than he was during Battle Bladers." Tsubasa said still shocked by the battle.

"I hope I don't have to battle Ryuuga. After what happened to me during Battle Bladers I cant believe I'm battling again." Hikaru thought to herself.

"If your to scared to fight Ryuuga again then you have no right to be in this tournament." Zero said walking up to Tsubasa and Hikaru.

"You weren't knocked unconscious from one of his attacks like I was." Hikaru said looking at Tsubasa.

"I've fought stronger opponents then Ryuuga before so I know what its like." Zero said looking at Tsubasa now.

"I told you watch what you say to Hikaru, Zero." Tsubasa said getting mad.

"I trained Hikaru to be strong and not to turn down a fight, if she cant even think about battling Ryuuga again then I wasted my time with her." Zero said making Hikaru and Tsubasa mad.

"Come on Zero I will teach you not to mess with Hikaru!" Tsubasa said getting up and walking to the stadium.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Tsubasa is mad now XD Who's going to win this battle? Why is Zero trying to make Hikaru mad, why am I asking questions that I know the answer to? XD and when will I upload the next chapter! The answer to this and more on the next. . .

Zero: if you say "next episode of Dragon Ball Z" I'm going to kill you

Me: 0.0

Until next chapter XD


	20. Zero Vs Tsubasa

Chapter 20

Zero Vs. Tsubasa

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

This is the last match of the day! Zero Vs. Tsubasa!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"This is for making Hikaru feel bad." Tsubasa said getting Eagle ready for battle.

"Don't worry I;m sure Hikaru will leave you a shoulder to cry on when I win." Zero said getting Gandora ready for battle.

3! 2! 1! Let it rip! Zero and Tsubasa shouted launching there beys at each other.

"Eagle teach Zero a lesson!" Tsubasa shouted as Eagle tried to attack Gandora.

"I thought you were a good battler." Zero said watching Gandora dodge Eagles attacks with ease.

"Come on Eagle!" Tsubasa shouted watching Eagles attacks have no effect on Gandora.

"Are you even trying?" Zero asked with a smirk on his face.

"Shut up! Shinning Tornado Buster!" Tsubasa shouted as Eagle smashed into Gandora at full force.

"Let me show what a real bey battler can do." Zero said as Gandora prepared its special move.

"Eagle! Shining Tornado Buster!" Tsubasa shoutedright before Eagle slammed its self it Gandora.

"Cosmic Dragon." Zero said as Gandora preformed its special which collided with Eagles special move.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Who do you think is going to win Hikaru?" Gingka asked sitting next to Hikaru.

"Tsubasa is going to win." Hikaru said with her eyes locked on the battle.

"I feel sorry for Hikaru. She's not going to like the outcome." Gingka thought to himself.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Feather Dance!" Tsubasa shouted as Eagle began to jump into the air.

"So you had Eagle learn how to float in the air for a while." Zero said watching Eagle stay in the air with out falling yet.

"Yeah I did lets see how well you battle in the air." Tsubasa said with a smirk on his face.

"Look behind Eagle." Zero said looking up.

"Shit! Eagle move!" Tsubasa shouted seeing Zeros bey appear right behind Eagle.

"Detruction Dragon." Zero said as Gandora smashed Eagle straight into the ground.

"Eagle. Come on we cant lose this." Tsubasa said noticing Eagle lose some of its speed.

"Sorry Tsubasa it looks like I've won this." Zero said waiting for Tsubasa's response.

"Shinning Eagle Feather!" Tsubasa shouted as Eagle preformed a new move.

"Gandora." Zero said as Gandora stopped Eagles new move.

"No." Tsubasa said trying to find a way to win.

"I told you. You cant win." Zero said waiting for Tsubasa to say something.

"If your this good at battling then good is Hikaru now?" Tsubasa asked looking up at Hikaru and Gingka.

"Hikaru is about as half as good as I am." Zero said looking at Tsubasa.

"Eagle we need to battle Hikaru and Aquario it's time we beat Zero." Tsubasa said as Eagle charged at Gandora.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Kyoya, Leone has taken a lot of damage. I don't think I can fix Leone before your battle tomorrow." Madoka said with a sad look.

"That means I'm going to be disqualified from the tournament for not having a bey to compete with." Kyoya said looking at Leone.

"Leone will be alright, Kyoya." Madoka said kissing Kyoya.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Shinning Eagle Feather!" Tsubasa sshouted as Eagle collided with Gandora's special move.

"Gandora jump into the air." Zero said as Gandora jumped into the air.

"Eagle don't let him get away." Tsubasa said as Eagle used the side of the bey stadium as a ramp to jump into the air.

"You feel for the same trick Kyoya and Hikaru feel for." Zero said as Gandora disappeared from Tsubasa's view.

"Where did Gandora go?" Tsubasa asked looking around for Gandora.

"If I'm going to beat Tsubasa I might as well do it honorably." Zero thought to himself.

"Eagle comeback down." Tsubasa said as Eagle stopped its feather dance and came back down into the bey stadium.

"Tsubasa." Zero said getting his attention.

"Yeah." Tsubasa said looking at Zero.

"You get one more attack to finish Gandora off. If you cant beat me with that one move then I will end this battle right then and there." Zero said as Gandor stayed in the center of the bey stadium.

"Shinning Eagle Feather!" Tsubasashouted as Eagle prepared his most powerful attack.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Looks like Zero wont be facing you in the finals Gingka." Hikaru said smiling.

"You owe me a 30 layered cheese burger if your wrong." Gingka said laughing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Go Eagle!" Tsubasa shouted as Eagle charged at Gandora.

Upon impact with Gandora, Eagles special move created a huge explosion covering the stadium in smoke.

"Final Cosmic Destruction Dragon." Zero said as Gandora preformed it special move in the smoke so no one could see it.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

It looks like Zero is the winner!

"I lost." Tsubasa said picking up his bey which had landed next to his feet.

"You need more training Tsubasa." Zero said walking away.

"At least we ended the battle with a bang." Tsubasa thought to himself.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hikaru, here's your room key." Madoka said handing Hikaru a key for her room at the WBBA hotel. (Bey bladders only)

"Thanks." Hikaru said sounding disappointed.

"Zero's a strong battler. Tsubasa is strong but Zero is one a whole other level." Madoka said trying to cheer her up.

"Yeah." Hikaru said walking with Madoka to there room.

"So how was he?" Hikaru said changing the subject.

"How was who?" Madoka said with a confused look.

"I saw you and Kyoya kissing!" Hikaru said laughing.

"Uhh oh I've got to work on Kyoya's bey so I cant talk right now sorry Hikaru." Madoka said running off.

"Madoka and Kyoya." Hikaru said laughing a little.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"That was a great day of bey battling." Gingka said lying on the floor of his hotel room.

"Yeah it was and this view from our room is great." Zero said from outside, leaning on the railing of the balcony.

"So I really am the only one that can battle you and stand a chance." Gingka said laughing.

"That was just a training match Gingka don't get to excited." Zero said laughing with him.

"My dad was doing some research on your village and umm well he found out you don't have a family Zero." Gingka said wanting to know more about Zero's past.

"Well I guess your going to ask me about what happened when I was in the village right Gingka?" Zero asked looking up at Gingka.

"That's why I told about it." Gingka said laughing.

"Well I never really had a family. The village elders took me in when they found me in the forest and gave me a place to stay. I lived there for most of my life then came here looking for strong people to battle." Zero said not having much of a story to tell.

"Well my dad had some thing to ask you." Gingka said as his dad walked in.

"Well you know why I'm here Gingka." Ryusei Hagane said looking at Zero and Gingka.

"Zero since you don't have a family and I noticed you and Gingka get along very well I thought I'd ask you if you would like me to adopt you so you could be apart of our family." Ryusei said waiting for Zero to say some thing.

"Ummm." Zero thought about this for a few minutes trying to think of what he should say.

"Of course I don't have to adopt you if you don't want me to." Ryusei Hagane said still waiting for Zero to say some thing.

"Yeah I'd like to be apart of your family." Zero said looking at Gingka and his dad.

"Alright!" Gingka shouted getting up and walking over to Zero.

"Looks like we can battle each other any time we want." Zero said laughing.

"And you can date Hikaru." Gingka said laughing at Zero now.

"Since when did we decide I like anyone?" Zero asked not laughing any more.

"When you caked her blue hair nice nick name for her by the way." Gingka said laughing even harder.

"See you two get along very well." Ryusei Hagane said laughing a bit.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Well that's all for chapter 20. review :D


	21. Hikaru Vs Ryuuga

Chapter 21: Round 2 of the tournament

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I still cant don't believe it. He beat Eagle without even trying." Tsubasa said sitting next to the WBBA pool.

"It's not that hard to believe Tsubasa I mean he beat me and Kyoya and we battled Zero at full power." Hikaru said enjoying herfv swim.

"So your about half as good as Zero now?" Tsubasa asked looking at Hikaru.

"Yeah he trained me for a few days and I learned a lot of new things." Hikaru said going under water.

"Mach Speed!" Zero shouted from a short distance away.

"Zero?" Tsubasa thought to himself looking in the direction he heard the shout from.

"Did you say something Tsubasa?" Hikaru asked as she came out of the water.

"Uh no. I need to go some where I will see at the stadium in a little while." Tsubasa said running to where he heard the shout from.

"Huh I better keep Tsubasa out of trouble." Hikaru thought to herself leaving the pool to go change.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Again! Mach Speed." Zero said as Gandora began to spin faster and faster.

"Hmm not whats your secret Zero." Tsubasa thought to himself standing behind a tree.

"Gandora attack that tree." Zero said pointing to the tree Tsubasa was behind.

"Wait! Don't attack!" Tsubasa shouted walking out from behind the tree.

"I knew you were there." Zero said catching Gandora in his hand.

"What did you teach Hikaru? I want you to teach it to me." Tsubasa said walking over to Zero.

"No." Zero said putting Gandora away.

"Why not?" Tsubasa asked becoming inpatient.

"Your not ready for me to train you." Zero said starting to walk away.

"How am I not ready and how come Hikaru was." Tsubasa asked losing his patients.

"Your just not ready. Hikaru was and your not that's all that there is to it." Zero said going back to his hotel room.

"Bitch." Tsubasa said when Zero was out of view.

"I heard that!" Zero shouted back.

"How did he hear me?" Tsubasa thought to himself.

(wouldn't Tsubasa like to know XD )

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Are you guys ready for the tournament?" Madoka asked looking at Hikaru, Kyoya, and Gingka.

"Hell yeah." Kyoya said looking at a slightly repaired Leone.

"I did the best I could if I only had more time."" Madoka said looking at Leone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Yesterday was filled with intense battles and surprising victories! After today we will have only 4 competitors left! Now its time to see who will make it to the final four!

Today's competitors are: Hikaru, Sniper, Ace, Yuu, Gingka, Kyoya, Ryuuga, and Zero.

Our match ups today: Hikaru Vs. Ryuuga, Yuu Vs. Ace, Zero Vs. Sniper, and Kyoya Vs. Gingka.

Will our first two competitors come up to the stadium!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Well this should be easy." Ryuuga said getting his bey ready for battle.

"Umm I'd like to withdr"- Hikaru bagan to say before interrupted.

"Hikaru you can do! Your ready to battle Ryuuga again! Don't let him scare you!" Zero shouted to Hikaru from the stands.

"I thought you said she shouldn't even be in this tournament since she didn't want to battle Ryuuga again.

"Motivation." Zero said looking at Hikaru and Ryuuga.

"So your going to withdraw Hikaru? I would if I were you. I mean I wouldn't want what happened last time to happen again. How long were you unconscious any way." Ryuuga said with a growl.

"Shut up!" Hikaru shouted getting Aquario ready for battle.

3! 2! 1! Let it rip! Hikaru and Ryuuga shouted launching there beys at each other.

"Hahaha I'm going to smash your bey to pieces this time!" Ryuuga shouted as L Drago sped up and smashed into Aquario.

"Aquario." Hikaru said remembering what happened the last time she battled Ryuuga.

"Come on L Drago stop toying with her and finish her off!" Ryuuga shouted with a slight laugh.

"No Aquario!" Hikaru shouted watching her bey get thrown around like it was nothing.

"Your just as weak as the last time." Ryuuga said laughing at Hikaru.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I will never understand why you looked up to him." Gingka said looking at Yuu.

"I don't even remember why I looked up to him." Yuu said laughing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"I thought you said Hikaru could beat him." Tsubasa said looking disappointed.

"Some things wrong with Hikaru. She isn't fighting with all of her power. She isn't even using half of her power." Zero said trying to figure out why Hikaru wasn't fighting back.

"It's because she still scared that she might get killed by Ryuugas dark move. Remember she had said it only knocked her out but it could have killed her." Tsubasa said looking at Zero.

"Hikaru!" Both Tsubasa and Zero yelled.

"Your stronger than Ryuuga will ever be! But you need to fight back!" Zero shouted to her.

"Come on Hikaru! Make him pay for what he did to my village!" Crystal shouted to Hikaru.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"That's right. Crystal entered to make you pay for what you did. Now I have to help her. Aquario infinite assault!" Hikaru shouted getting her blader spirit back.

"L Drago finish her." Ryuuga said as L Drago and Aquario collided into each other.

"If you think L Dragos fast then watch Aquario. Mach Speed!" Hikar shouted as Aquario sped up and couldn't be seen.

"L Drago stop messing around and finish her off." Ryuuga said with concern in his voice.

"Aquario knock him up in the air!" Hikaru shouted as her bey did as it was told.

"L Drago I said finish her off!" Ryuuga said getting inpatient.

"Blizzard of the Northern Lights!" Hikaru shouted as Aquario nearly knocked L Drago out of the bey stadium.

"Uhh that's it! Dragon Emperor Soaring Kill!" Ryuuga shouted as L Drago preformed its move.

"No you don't! Blizzard of the Northern Lights!" Hikaru shouted as there beys collided with a huge explosion.

"Hahaha what a moron I cant believe you thought that would be enough to stop L Drago." Ryuuga said laughing at Hikaru as the smoke cleared.

"If it didn't work then how come L Drago is lying over there outside the bey stadium?" Hikaru asked looking at Aquario who was still inside the bey stadium.

"No y-you cant beat me. I'm invincible." Ryuuga said dropping to his knees.

"Then how come I just beat you." Hikaru said laughing.

"Your going to pay." Ryuuga said getting mad.

"That's for what you did to my bey spirit and Crystal's village." Hikaru said walking off.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You were fantastic!" Tsubasa shouted hugging Hikaru.

"Thanks Tsubasa." Hikaru said blushing.

"Not bad blue hair. I could of done better though." Zero said with a laugh.

"Come here Zero you deserve a hug to for believing in me." Hikaru said walking over to give him a hug.

"No a hug is not needed. I mean it Hikaru!" Zero shouted as Hikaru chased him in a circle.

"Come on just one!" Hikaru said as she and Tsubasa started laughing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Well Yuu lets see what youcan do with your new move." Gingka said as Yuu got up and walked over to great his opponent for the next match.

"I cant be beat by a guy like that." Yuu said laughing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Well that's all for this chapter. I hope you liked it. Well until chapter 22. Review. (no mean one's XD hahaha)


	22. Yuu Vs Ace

Chapter 22 :D yaaaay

Chapter 22: Yuu Vs. Ace

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

3! 2! 1! Let it rip! Yuu and Ace shouted sending there beys flying at each other.

"Libra I wana try some thing but it requires us to only use one special move." Yuu said talking to his bey knowing it understood him.

"This shouldn't take long then." Ace said as his bey split up into 3 identical beys.

"Libra don't let that barrage attack of his wear you down!" Yuu shouted as Libra dodged all of the attacks sent its way.

"Damn that thing can move." Ace thought to himself as his beys continued to chase after Libra.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Uh this match is boring." Kyoya said getting irritated.

"Come on Kyoya Yuu wants to try a new battle style for a change." Madoka said trying to work on Leone.

"If that bey your working has been burned I would try this." A teen with red hair said handing Madoka some strange part.

"Uh what dose it do?" Madoka said looking at it with a confused look.

"It can get rid of almost any burn that is on a bey and can help restore the parts burned." The red headed teen said getting up now.

"Wait who are you anyway." Maoka and Kyoya asked looking at him.

"No one important." The red head said walking away.

"Well lets see if it works." Madoka said working on Leone again.

"If it dose we can go make out." Kyoya said helping Madoka.

"Not in front of the group Kyoya." Madoka said blushing.

"Its not like its surprising." Gingka said sitting down next to Hikaru and Tsubasa.

"Hey I just realized some thing. Where's Zero?" Hikaru and Tsubasa asked looking around for him.

"Awh man he was right behind me." Gingka said getting up.

"Let him stay lost." Tsubasa said with a grin.

"Kinda of mean Tsubasa." Hikaru said thinking about some thing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Come on! Why cant I hit you?" Ace shouted as all 3 of his beys kept missing Libra.

"Come on if your going to battle me you need to battle me seriously." Yuu said lauging at Ace.

"Shut up!" Ace yelled as he used his special move again making 6 beys appear now.

"No matter how many times you duplicate your bey you still cant beat me." Yuu said laughing even harder now.

"Duplicate!" Ace shouted as his bey split into 9 beys now.

"Hmm its time for me to use my special move! Final Sand Storm Explosion!" Yuu shouted as Libra whipped up a small sand storm following with an explosion.

"Cough, cough what the hell?" Ace said trying to see what happened to his bey but couldn't due to the sand that had gotten in his eyes.

"AHWWHWH, your bey survived that blast." Yuu said disappointed that his special move didn't finish off Ace's bey.

"Split em up!" Ace shouted as his bey multiplied into12 beys.

"UH come on 9 of you was enough." Yuu said as his bey began to prepare its self for another special attack.

"Take this! Cross bow of the dragon!" Ace shouted as his bey began a new special move.

"Libra! Final Sand Storm Explosion!" Yuu shouted as his bey and Ace's bey created an explosion.

"Hahaha it takes more than that to beat Libra!" Yuu shouted as his bey created a small sand tornado.

"Knock it away!" Ace shouted as his bey's knocked away the sand tornado.

"Your no fun! Meanie!" Yuu shouted as Libra knocked Ace's bey out of the bey stadium.

"Uh. Damn." Ace said walking off.

"Well that was easy!" Yuu said going to his seat to talk to Gingka.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Now its time for a small break so all of you blader fans go enjoy yourselfs for an hour then come back to watch some more bey blading action!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"About time I found you." Hikaru said as she and Gingka walked into his room and found Zero sleeping.

"My match isn't for another hour." Zero said rubbing his eyes.

"Here this can wake you up." Gingka said pushing Hikaru onto the bed knocking Zero off the bed.

"Ow. . . what the heck Gingka." Zero said looking at Hikaru and Gingka.

"You didn't seem to mind." Gingka said laughing.

"I'm awake, I'm awake." Zero said standing up.

"Hikaru you can get off my bed now." Zero said putting his jacket on.

"It's so conferrable though." Hikaru said starting to fall asleep.

"Uhh Gingka make sure Tsubasa and Hikaru don't do anything on my bed." Zero said walking off.

"W-who said we were going to do anything." Hikaru said blushing at the idea.

"Not me." Zero shouted still close enough to the room where he could hear them.

"Come on Hikaru lets head to the tournament grounds and look for Tsubasa andn the others." Gingka said getting board of staying in the room.

"Just let me sleep for a few minutes." Hikaru said getting tired and taking off her jacket and boots.

"NO not this time!" Gingka yelled grabbing Hikaru's hand and pulling her out of the bed.

"Hey what was that for." Hikaru said getting her energy back.

"I had to wake one person up I don't want to wake another person up." Gingka said throwing Hikaru her jacket.

"Fine but I call sleeping in this room tonight." Hikaru said putting her boots on.

"You can fight over the room with Zero." Gingka said walking with Hikaru out the door.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Wait up Zero!" Gingka shouted finally catching up to Zero.

"What happened to Hikaru?" Zero asked looking behind him.

"I must have left her behind." Gingka said laughing.

"She can catch up." Zero said heading to the tournament grounds.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Uh sorry if the chapter isn't that good towards the end. After eating some sushi at Tate of Asia I got a stomch ach and it wont leave me alone! But I still wanted to finish the chapter. Don't worry the next chapter shall be better.

Zero: drink some sprite

ME: I don't have any (holds stomach)

Zero: try some coke

Me: hell no remember the last time I had soda this late at night.

Zero: (thinks about that time) owch


	23. Gingka Vs Kyoya

Chapter 23: Gingka Vs. Kyoya

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Well we know who's going to win this round." Gingka said sitting down and closing his eyes.

"He might lose." Hikaru said laughing.

"He's has about as much of a chance losing as I would against Kyoya."Gingka said laughing.

"I will beat you one day Gingka." Kyoya said putting his arm around Madoka.

"Yeah in about 100 years!" Gingka said yawning.

"Well I can still beat you at one thing." Kyoya said looking at Madoka.

"And what is that?" Gingka said yawning again.

"Love." Kyoya said looking at Gingka.

"I think he fell asleep Kyoya." Hikaru said looking at Gingka.

"Well at least your still awake Madoka." Kyoya said loking at Madoka who was acting like she was asleep.

"I feel left out! Where's Tsubasa?" Hikaru said disappointed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

3! 2! 1! Let it rip! Zero and Sniper shouted launching there beys at each other.

"Now I will show the true power of sniper." Sniper said about to use his special move.

"Gandora finish this guy off." Zero said turning his back on Sniper.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Finishing off an opponent at the beginning of the battle. I look forward to battling you one day." The red head thought to himself watching Zero crush Sniper.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Looks like I win." Zero said putting Gandora away.

"WHAT!" Sniper yelled looking at his bey, which was lying on the ground.

"That was easier than I thought." Zero said walking away.

(Quickest battle ever! XD )

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"He already won!" Hikaru said watching Zero leave the bey stadium.

"Time for our match Gingka!" Kyoya said getting up.

"Lets see how good you've gotten." Gingka said getting up from his seat.

"Um Hikaru I need to talk to you." Tsubasa said grabbing Hikarus hand and taking her with him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gingka Vs. Kyoya! Time to see which one of these fierce battlers will move on to the next round.

"Gingka I'm walking away with this victory." Kyoya said getting Leone ready for battle.

"The only thing I'm letting you walk way with is a loss." Gingka said getting Pegasus ready for battle.

3! 2! 1! Let it rip! Gingka and Kyoya yelled launching there beys at each other.

"Go Leone! Lion Gale Force Wall!" Kyoya shouted starting off with a strong defense.

"Starting off with a special move kyoya? Well let me join you! Pegasus Star Blast Attack!" Gingka shouted as his special move went tearing through the gale force wall.

"King Lion Tearing Blast!" Kyoya shouted as Leone collided into Pegasus.

"Come on Kyoya you have to try harder than that. Pegasus Star Bringer!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus knocked Leone to the edge of the bey stadium.

"King Lions!" Kyoya shouted as Leone split into 2 beys.

"Nice trick Kyoya to bad that's not enough to stop me." Gingka said watching Pegasus charge at the two Leone's.

"Dual Lion Gale Force Wind!" Kyoyau shouted as the two Leone's knocked Pegasus back with there special attack.

"Not bad Kyoya this is one battle I'm not going to forget. Go Pegasus Galaxy Storm!" Gingka shouted with a clap of thunder behind him.

"Looks like its about to rain Gingka. If we don't finish our battle soon the rain will cancel it." Kyoya said looking t the dark clouds coming in.

"Then lets finish this match up! Pegasus Galaxy Storm!" Gingka shouted watching Pegasus take out the Leone clone.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hikaru you know that I work with the WBBA and that I have to go on missions to make sure no one is up to anything. Like with what happened with Doji and Ryuuga." Tsubasa said looking disappointed.

"Yeah." Hikaru said looking confused.

"I'm going on an undercover mission that might take a year." Tsubasa said looking like he wanted to drop dead.

"So you wont be able to see me until its over." Hikaru said with tears in her eyes.

"Unfortunately yeah that's how its going to be." Tsubasa said putting his arm around her.

"What about that prize to the beach resort. If one of us wins will you be able to come?" Hikaru asked sobbing a bit.

"No I have to leave first thing tomorrow." Tsubasa said hating every word of what he was telling Hikaru.

"I guess I wont be seeing you for a while." Hikaru said sobbing even more now.

"Hikaru your great girlfriend but we cant stay together." Tsubasa said getting up about to leave.

"Good bye Tsubasa." Hikaru said as it started to rain.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Pegasus Shooting Star Blast Attack!" Gingka shouted his finishing move.

"Lion Gale Force Storm Blast!" Kyoya shouted watching Pegasus and Leone ram into each other blasting Leone out of the bey stadium.

"Leone, King Lion Tearing Blast!" Kyoya shouted to Leone watching him use the special move to bounce back into the bey stadium.

"Pegasus lets finish this! Pegasus Quasar Attack!" Gingka shouted creating a new move. Both Kyoya and Gingka watched Pegasus perform a new that had power beyond belief.

"Leone look out!" Kyoya shouted watching Leone get knocked out of the bey stadium into Madokas lap.

"Damn." The whole group said looking at Leone.

"Huh, huh, huh whoa I cant believe it a new special move." Gingka said out of breath looking at Pegasus and then at Kyoya.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Pegasus Quasar Attack." Zero thought to himself.

"Tsubasa." Hikaru said walking past Zero.

"H-hikaru?" Zero said looking at Hikaru sobbing.

"Zero. . . Tsubasa and I aren't together any more." Hikaru said sobbing even more now.

"Hikaru come on." Zero said grabbing her hand and taking her to the others.

Knowing he couldnt help Hikaru with her problem.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Gingka how did you make that move when we were battling." Kyoya asked thinking about Gingka new move.

"I don't know it happened when I was about to lose to you." Gingka said lying down on his bed.

"How's Leone doing Madoka?" Kyoya asked looking at Madoka and Leone.

"I just repaired him and now I have to make even more repairs then the last one." Madoka said running a lot of tests on Leone.

"B-b-b-bull that was one hell of a battle!" Benkei said handing Madoka Pegasus.

"Gingka you and Pegasus are unbeatable is there not one person that can beat." Kenta said looking at Gingka.

"Theres only one person that can." Gingka said looking around for Zero.

"Madoka, I need to help me with a problem." Zero said opening the door to his and Gingkas room.

"If its to repair Gandora then noi have to repair Leone and Pegasus." Madoka said scanning Pegasus now.

"No it's some thing else." Zero said motioning her to come over to where he was.

"Kyoya get my spare parts ready." Madoka said getting up and walking out the door with Zero.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"H-hikaru what's wrong!" Madoka said walking over to her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Well that's all for chapter 23 hope you enjoyed. Yeah no more Tsubasa for a while :( don't worry he will return but not for a while. Next chapter

Chapter 24: A day of relaxation


	24. A relaxing day

Chapter 24! Yaaaay! Well for some reason I cant edit my yugioh 5d story :( so it looks like I will be working on this for the mean time. Not there's anything wrong with that! Its just I wanted to work on something new because you know this story has 24 chapters. XD early review :) and enjoy.

Chapter 24: A relaxing day (why wont the rain stop!)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Uhh the tournament is canceled for today because of the rain." Gingka said sitting down on the floor in Madoka and Hikaru's room.

"Well if there canceled then why not go to the training room and battle some one in there?" Madoka asked looking at Gingka.

"There aren't any good opponents to battle!" Gingka said now lying on his back.

"Well Gingka your bey is almost finished." Madoka said finishing another scan.

"Why did Zero want to talk to you?" Gingka said recalling the events from yesterday.

"Umm Tsubasa had to leave for something and you can figure the rest out." Madoka said getting out some spare parts for Pegasus.

"Poor Hikaru." Gingka said wishing he hadn't asked.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Here Hikaru." Zero said handing her some ramen.

"I told you I wasn't hungry." Hikaru said eating the ramen.

"Yeah then why are you eating it?" Zero asked looking at Hikaru.

"Mhh." Hikaru replied looking the other way.

"Why did they have to put a ramen shop outside?" Zero thought to himself looking at the rain.

"Why cant you just leave me alone." Hikaru asked thinking about Tsubasa.

(In Zeros mind: Because Madoka would kill me if I didn't help you.) " Because you need some one to help you get over Tsubasa." Zero said ready to leave.

"I didn't ask for help or comfort." Hikaru said eating some more ramen.

(In Zeros mind: face palm) "Madoka says you do." Zero said slightly laughing.

"Mhh." Hikaru replied eating more ramen.

"Why did Madoka have to make me try and help you?" Zero thought to himself starting to get irritated.

"I'm going back to the hotel room." Hikaru said finishing her ramen.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Don't this Tsubasa thing get in the way of the tournament." Zero said walking into the rain with Hikaru.

"Shut up." Hikaru said looking away.

"Let it rip!" Ryuuga shouted launching L Drago at Hikaru.

"Look out." Zero said pushing Hikaru so she didn't get hit.

"Since you beat me I think I should absorb your beys energy and make L Drago even stronger." Ryuuga said as L Drago tried to hit Hikaru again.

"Gingka said you lost that ability." Hikaru said shaking now.

"Gingka thought he did but I hide the fact that I still have it." Ryuuga said watching L Drago attack Hikaru again.

"Hikaru cant take Ryuuga on right now." Zero thought to himself.

"Don't worry I will make this quick and painful." Ryuuga said watching L Drago attack again.

"Hikaru." Zero said getting his bey out motioning for her to get back.

"Protecting her are we. When I beat you then I will go after her." Ryuuga said laughing at Zero and Hikaru.

"Let it rip!" Zero shouted launching Gandora at L Drago.

"Heh I've seen what you can do and I'm not impressed." Ryuuga said watching L Drago knock Gandora around.

"Zero you should have been able to beat him already if your as good as you say you are." Hikaru said looking at Zero.

"No. Ryuuga is about to lose." Zero said looking up at the top of the WBBA hotel.

"Hehehe that's a good laugh but your not putting up a fight at all, your energy will be mine to." Ryuuga said trying to make L Drago absorb Gandoras energy.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Let it rip." The red haired teen said launching his bey from the top of the WBBA hotel.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Gandora jump up into the air." Zero said watching another bey hit L Drago right after Gandora jumped into the air.

"AH. L Drago!" Ryuuga shouted catching L Drago in his hand.

"Who's bey is that?" Zero thought watching the bey use a bench as a ramp launching its self back to the top of the WBBA hotel.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"One hit." The red haired teen said catching his bey.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Madoka can help you now." Zero said walking with Hikaru to her hotel room.

"I said-" Hikaru said as Zero pushed Hikaru into her room and closed the door.

"Finally!" Zero said going back to his hotel room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Umm." Hikaru said looking at Madoka and Kyoya making out.

"UHHH I fell on top of her." Kyoya said walking out the door.

"Madoka?" Hikaru asked looking at Madoka.

"Nothing happened!" Madoka said blushing and looking away.

"Umm." Hikaru said about to ask another question.

"NO we weren't making out!" Madoka shouted still blushing.

"I was going to ask if you were going to take a shower because I wanted to take one." Hikaru said thinking she shouldn't have come to the room.

"N-no I wasn't." Madoka said looking at Hikaru.

"Madoka. Did you enjoy that before I walked in?" Hikaru said laughing and running into the bathroom to keep away from Madokas rage.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Well that's all. I had such a hard time writing this chapter I've had writes block all spring break :( I wanted to upload a storm of chapters but I couldn't sorry for making you wait so long. I hate writers block (holds up a block with the word "writer" on it) XD

Review :)


	25. SemiFinals Hikaru Vs Zero

me: YES I can feel it, I can feel the power, I HAVE THE POWER!

Arrow : but do you have the remote?

Me: no :(

Chapter 25: The semi-finals

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Come on Hikaru." Madoka shouted ready to leave for the tournament.

"Uhh I'm still tired though." Hikaru complained walking behind Madoka.

"You shouldn't have gone on that walk last night." Madoka said getting to Gingka and Zero's room.

"Gingka!" Hikaru and Madoka shouted waiting for him to open the door.

"Gingka open the door." Madoka said knocking on the door now.

" Hey Madoka, Hikaru." Kyoya said walking by them.

"Kyoya do you know where Zero and Gingka?" Madoka asked waiting for an answer.

"They went to the tournament grounds." Kyoya said walking off.

"B-but there always the last ones to leave! (no Gingka just slows Zero down)" Madoka and Hikaru said looking at each other.

"Come on Kyoya!" Madoka said grabbing his arm and taking him with them.

"Why do I have to come?" Kyoya asked being dragged now.

"Because if you want to mak. . . never mind I will give you your answer later." Madoka said almost blushing.

"Because if you don't Madoka wont make out with you today. " Hikaru said giving Kyoya his answer.

"H-hikaru!" Madoka shouted blushing now.

"That wasn't what you were going to say?" Hikaru said laughing.

"Just wait until tonight!" Madoka shouted ready to try and tear Hikaru apart.

"Zero not only taught me new beyblading techniques he also taught me some fighting techniques.

"Hmm." Madoka whined not being able to do anything.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"So we finally get to see which one of us is the champion." Gingka said looking at the newly made bey stadium.

"Either way you will still get to go to that beach resort." Zero said laughing.

"Wait what about you?" Gingka asked looking at Zero.

"I'm not going and nothing you can say will get me to go." Zero said getting Gandora out.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Today's the final day for our beyblading competition! These four bladers have earned the title of being the worlds strongest, but who is the one true CHAMPION!

Here are our match ups for today! Hikaru Vs. Zero, and Gingka Vs Yuu! Will our first two competitors come to the bey stadium!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Don't take me easy because of what happened between me and Tsubasa." Hikaru said getting Aquario ready for battle.

"I wasn't going to." Zero said putting a new fusion wheel on Gandora.

"Why did he change the fusion wheel on Gandora?" Hikaru thought to herself watching Zero get Gandora ready for battle.

3! 2! 1! Let it rip! Hikaru and Zero shouted launching there beys at each other.

"Aquario chase him down!" Hikaru shouted as Aquario moved in for an attack.

"Gandora." Zero said as Gandora slightly moved.

"Gandora isn't as fast as it used to be." Hikaru said commanding Aquario to attack Gandora.

"Gandoras way faster now." Zero said before Aquario attacked Gandora.

"W-what happened!" Hikaru shouted as Zeros bey disappeared when Aquario attacked it.

"All that training and what a waste." Zero said watching Hikaru fall for the same tricks she fell for in there first battle.

"Blizzard of the Northern lights!" Hikaru shouted watching Aquario knock Gandora out of the stadium.

"Heh." Zero thought to himself looking at Hikaru.

"I win." Hikaru said not watching Zeros bey anymore.

"Final Destruction." Zero said as Gandora used special move to propel its self back into the stadium.

"Aww." Hikaru complained thinking she had won.

"Sorry, but did you think that you had actually won?" Zero asked still not showing his full power.

"Y-yeah." Hikaru said wondering if she had the power to beat Zero.

"Let me tell you some thing. I'm not even using half of my true power." Zero said shocking everyone except Gingka.

"W-what! You almost got knocked out of the stadium!" Hikaru shouted getting irritated.

"Yeah because I'm using about 25% of my real power if I was using half of my power then you wouldn't of done that. Would you like me to use my true power or half?" Zero asked wanting to know how strong of an opponent Hikaru wanted.

"Take me on at full power." Hikaru said watching Aquario build up its power.

"Well then, shall we begin round two?" Zero asked waiting for Hikaru to prepare for another intense battle.

"Yeah! Go Aquario! Infinite Assault!" Hikaru shouted as beys that looked like Aquario began to appear and attack Gandora.

"Gandora push them away." Zero said as Gandora knocked Aquario away with ease.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Madoka how strong is Gandora right now?" Gingka asked wanting to know what he was up against.

"I don't know I keep getting different readings. I think Gandora might be increasing its power right before it hits Aquario." Madoka said trying to get a lock on Gandoras power.

"Hmm no it's the fusion wheel." Gingka said remembering Zero had changed the fusion wheels at the beginning of the battle.

"How do you know?" Madoka asked wondering how Gingka figured it out.

"Because that fusion wheel Zero put on Gandora was made to increase Gandoras speed, so Gandora is hitting Aquario multiple times even though it looks like Gandora is hitting Aquario one time." Gingka said acting really smart.

"Don't hurt yourself Gingka." Kyoya said sitting down.

"Crystal is this what you wanted to see?" Madoka whispered into Crystals ear.

"Yeah, I wanted to see if I could figue out why Zero trained Hikaru and the best way to do that is by watching a battle between them." Crystal whispered back not taking her eyes away from the battle.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Blizzard of the Northern Lights!" Hikaru shouted as Aquario went in for on more attack.

"Final Destruction Wave." Zero said as Gandora created a small blast of energy waves knocking Aquario out of the stadium.

"I lose." Hikaru said getting her bey from where it landed.

"Come on Hikaru lets go get some ramen." Zero said walking with Hikaru out of the stadium.

"You know how to make me feel better." Hikaru said forgetting she had lost.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

That's all for now. Hope you enjoyed the chapter. Review but don't be mean XD


	26. Gingka Vs Yuu

Chapter 26: Gingka Vs Yuu!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Come on Yuu looks like its our turn to battle." Gingka said getting up from his seat.

"Yeah I'm fighting Gingka!" Yuu said running ahead of Gingka.

" So who do you think will win Kyoya?" Madoka asked looking at Kyoya.

"If Yuu uses that new move I don't know, that move is unpredictable and could make both of them lose if he's not careful." Kyoya said thinking about Yuu's new move.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

3! 2! 1! Let it rip! Gingka and Yuu shouted launching there beys at each other.

"Libra give it everything you've got!" Yuu shouted as Pegasus and Libra smashed into each other.

"Pegasus knock Libra away!" Gingka shouted watching Pegasus knock Libra to the other side of the bey stadium.

"Sand clone. Which one is the real Libra?" Yuu said as Libra made images of its self to circle Pegasus.

"Uhh. Pegasus jump in the air." Gingka said as Pegasus used the side of the bey stadium as a ramp.

"Go Libra don't let him get away!" Yuu said watching Libra jump into the air after Pegasus.

"Pegasus Star Blast Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus hit the stadium with a huge explosion covering the entire stadium in smoke.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Damn those two are going all out." Hikaru said eating some ramen.

"Yuu and Gingka both started off with strong special attacks to try and gain an advantage but it ended up hurting them both instead. I'd say that Yuu would win if it comes down to stamina." Zero said getting another bowl of ramen.

"Gingka wont go down with out a fight." Hikaru said getting another bowl of ramen.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Libra look out!" Yuu shouted as Libra dodged the Pegasus Star Blast Attack.

"Go Pegasus, Galaxy Storm!" Gingka shouted watching Pegasus ram into Libra.

"Looks like Pegasus is running low on power and speed." Yuu thought to himself noticing that Pegasus was lagging a bit.

"Pegasus Star Bringer!" Gingka shouted watching Pegasus circle the bey stadium picking up speed.

"Libra go after Pegasus!" Yuu shouted watching Libra enter Pegasus turbulence.

"Pegasus! Light Speed Attack." Gingka said watching Pegasus gain a sudden burst of speed.

"Libra look out!" Yuu shouted as Libra jumped into the air and landed on top of Pegasus.

"H-hey get off of Pegasus!" Gingka shouted becoming irritated.

"Libra stay on top of Pegasus." Yuu commanded putting his arms behind his head.

"Pegasus shake Libra off!" Gingka shouted watching Pegasus sway back and forth trying to throw Libra off.

"Looks like I'm facing Zero in the finals Gingka." Yuu said laughing with a big grin on his face.

"Pegasus Star Blast Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus took Libra up into the air.

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! No don't do that!" Yuu shouted realizing what Gingka was trying to do.

"Lets see Libra stay on Pegasus now!" Gingka shouted waiting for Pegasus to come back down.

"Ahh Libra no!" Yuu shouted watching Libra fall off of Pegasus.

"I guess this is going to be a stadium out." Gingka said watching Pegasus land in the stadium.

"Sand road!" Yuu shouted before Libra landed outside the stadium.

"W-what! Come on that's out of the stadium!" Gingka shouted looking at the strip of sand that caught Libra.

"Hahah. You need to try harder then that Gingka. Go Libra! Final Sand Storm Explosion!" Yuu shouted as Libra charged at Pegasus for his to use his final move.

"Pegasus, Galaxy Storm!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus charged at Libra for its final move.

"Libra show Gingka how far we've come!" Yuu shouted watching the two special moves collided with an explosion of sand.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Whoa Yuu really picked a good time to use his special move." Hikaru said finishing another bowl of ramen.

"Looks like this will decide who I battle." Zero said finishing another bowl of ramen.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

! What a great finishing move! Now lets see who our winner is!

"Not bad Yuu." Gingka said looking for Pegasus.

"You win Gingka." Yuu said disappointed looking at his bey, which was next to the stadium.

It looks like our winner is GIIIIIIIIIINGKA! Our Championship battle between Zero and Gingka will begin in 2 hours! Now everyone go and enjoy the rest of the tournament grounds for another 2 hours.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hey Hikaru, Zero." Madoka said entering the Ramen shop with Kyoya.

"Looks like we know who Zero's opponent is." Hikaru said getting another bowl of ramen.

"Well if Leone had been in the right battling condition then we could have won but I had to take it easy on Leone." Kyoya said overconfidently.

"Baka! I had to work on Leone for 9 hours! That's not taking it easy!" Madoka yelled at Kyoya.

"Hahaha take that Kyoya." Zero said finishing his bowl of ramen (how many have they had XD )

"Shut up." Kyoya said getting himself a bowl of ramen and sitting next to Madoka.

"We already know Zero is going to win!" Hikaru said finishing her bowl of ramen.

"Gingka is going to win because no one will beat him before I do!" Kyoya said eating some ramen.

"Madoka what o you think? Gingka or Zero?" Hikaru said looking at Madoka.

"I think it will be Gingka." Madoka said thinking of how many battles Gingka had won.

"Gingka's going to be a great person to take down Zero said working on Gandora now.

"Baka, Gingka is going to win." Madoka said eating some more ramen.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Well that's it. The final battle is here and yes I will continue to write more chapters! I have a new villain/evil person and there shall be a team tournament so don't worry oh and they are going to go to school in a few chapters. I cant stay summer forever (I wish I could though)

Next chapter: Gingka Vs Zero the new Champion!


	27. Gingka VS Zero

Chapter 27: Gingka Vs Zero!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

These two bladers have come all this way to see who the best blader is, and now we will see who the champion is!

"Ready Gingka?" Zero asked putting Gandoras old fusion wheels back on.

"Yeah, I'm ready to win." Gingka said getting Pegasus ready.

3! 2! 1! Let it rip! Gingka and Zero shouted launching there beys at each other.

"Pegasus don't hold back." Gingka shouted watching Gandora and Pegasus circle each other.

"Don't stall Gingka, Gandora is a bey that possesses a great amount of stamina so you cant avoid me." Zero said as Gandora went in for an attack.

"Wait so Gandora has perfect stats?" Gingka asked commanding Pegasus to try and jump on Gandora.

"Yeah, a lot of hard work but well worth the results." Zero said as Gandora knocked Pegasus to the other side of the stadium.

"Hmm well I've seen most of your tricks so I don't have to worry." Gingka said commanding Pegasus to attack Gandora.

"Gandora mach speed." Zero said as Gandroa dodged Pegasus attack.

"Pegasus go after Gandora, light speed." Gingka shouted as Pegasus matched Gandora's speed.

"Pulse destruction." Zero said watching Gandora emit dark energy waves.

"W-whoa, Pegasus jump into the air!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus did as it was told.

"Gandora." Zero said as Gandora appeared above Pegasus.

"Ahh, look out Pegasus." Gingka said a Gandora landed straight on top of Pegasus.

"End this battle Gandroa." Zero shouted, as Gandora was about to slam Pegasus into the bey stadium.

"Pegasus, light speed." Gingka shouted, watching Pegasus escape Gandora's attack before hitting the stadium.

"Are we done with the warm up?" Zero asked as Gandora went to the center of the bey stadium.

"Yeah let's get down to the real battle." Gingka said as Pegasus and Gandora began circling each other again.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"T-that was just there warm up!" Hikaru said not taking her eyes away from the battle.

"Ahh I could beat them both." Kyoya said crossing his arms.

"Then why are you here sitting iwht us instead of down there battling them?" Madoka asked laughing.

"Shut up." Kyoya said looking the other way.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Gandora, mach speed." Zero said as Gandora shot forward with a burst of speed.

"Pegasus, light speed." Gingka said watching Pegasus charge at Gandora.

"Gandora go to the center of the stadium." Zero said waiting for Gandora to be perfectly in the center of the stadium.

"Pegasus go after Gandora." Gingka shouted watching Pegasus try to attack Gandora.

"Gandora." Zero said waiting for Gandora to do some thing.

"Why wont you counter attack?" Gingka asked watching Gandora dodge all of Pegasus attacks.

"Gandora now!" Zero shouted as Gandora powered up to the very limit.

"Whoa! Is that?" Gingka asked woundering if this was Zero's true power.

"Yeah, Gandora's true power. Come on let's finish this battle." Zero said as Gandora shot forward knocking Pegasus out of the bey stadium.

"Shooting Star!" Gingka shouted as Pegsus used its special move to land it the stadium.

"Ahh Gandora look out!" Zero shoutedas Pegasus came charging at Gandora.

"Special move! Shooting Quasar Attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus was about to collide with Gandora.

"Final Destruction Dragon!" Zero shouted as there attacks collided with an explosion.

"Pegasus, light speed." Gingka said as Pegasus circled around the bey stadium.

"Mach speed." Zero said as Gandora came out of the smoke and attack Pegasus.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hikaru who do you think is winning?" Madoka asked trying to scan Pegasus and Gandora.

"Uhh." Hikaru replied trying to figure out who was winning.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Shooting Quasar attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus tried to attack Gandora.

"Final Destruction Dragon!" Zero shouted countering Pegasus attack.

"Pegasus Star Bringer!" Gingka shouted going in for another attack.

"Boundless destruction!" Zero shouted countering again.

"Pegasus, Galaxy Storm!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus went in for a finishing attack.

"Galaxy Explosion!" Zero shouted as Gandora created a small explosion of energy, knocking away Pegasus.

"Pegasus, Galaxy Storm Bringer!" Gingka shouted coming up with another new special move.

"Dragon Destroyer!" Zero shouted as there special attacks collided.

"Pegasus use the side of the stadium as a ramp!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus did as it was told.

"Gandora go after Pegasus." Zero shouted as Gandora went after Pegasus.

"Pegasus Galaxy Quasar Storm!" Gingka shouted a move he had kept secret from everyone.

"Uhh. Final Cosmic Destruction Dragon!" Zero shouted right before there attacks collided with an explosion.

Whoa this battle is so intense! These two have broken the limits of their power going beyond what any of us thought possible!

"Gingka I cant see our beys." Zero said looking up to see if he could see them.

"There they are! Pegasus Star blast attack!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus slammed into Gandora.

"Gandora, Blazing Meteor!" Zero shouted watching Gandora and Pegasus hit the bey stadium with their two attacks creating an explosion.

It looks like these two were tired of being that stadium! The bey stadium is destroyed so now there are no stadium outs!

"This next attack will decide it. Charge up your energy for one final attack!" Gingka and Zero said waiting for there power to reach its max.

"Pegasus Quasar Storm!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus charged at Gandora.

"Final Cosmic Destruction Dragon!" Zero shouted as there attacks collided creating a whirlwind of smoke.

Uhhhh the winner is? I-it's a-a draw! What a battle and these two ended it with a draw.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"W-whoa." Hikaru and Madoka said not taking there eyes away from Zero and Gingka.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Uhh, not bad G-gingka." Zero said losing his balance.

"Uhh, you used all of your energy." Gingka said lauging with all of his energy drained from using so many special attacks.

"What a battle you guys!" Hikaru, Madoka and Kyoya shouted running up to them.

"Thanks." Gingka said trying to keep his balance.

"That was thw greatest battle ever." Hikaru said hugging Zero.

"Great battle Gingy!" Yuu said walking over to him with Kenta and Benkai.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"T-that was one battle you wont see again." Tsubasa thought to himself getting ready for his mission.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Well since this battle was a draw you bladers can battle again and see who the real champion is OR you could share the prize. Which option will you chose?

"Gingka we are not going to battle again." Zero said about to put Gandora up.

"NO! Give me Pegasus and Gandora!" Madoka shouted taking Pegasus and Gandora away from Gingka and Zero.

"Madoka!" Gingka and Zero groaned her name.

"They are badly damaged! I'm going to fix them now so I don't have to waste my whole vaction fixing them!" Madoka shouted, scolding them for treating there beys the way they did.

"Were just going to share the prize." Gingka said glad his dad adopted Zero.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Well that's all for now. Review and tell me what you think of this chapter :)

Yeah I couldn't decide who should win so I thought a draw would work

Next chapter: Beach resort!


	28. Beach Resort part 1

Chapter 28: Beach resort! (part 1)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Come on Gingka, hurry up!" Madoka shouted waiting for Gingka to finish packing.

"I'm coming Madoka hold on!" Gingka shouted back bring his bags down.

"Gingka why did you tie up Zero?" Madoka asked looking at a tied up Zero.

"Because he was trying to get of going." Gingka said explaining his reason.

"He doesn't have to go." Madoka said face palming.

"Where are your awesome skills now Zero?" Gingka said mocking Zero.

"What was that?" Zero asked holding the rope in his hand.

"Ahhh Madoka I forgot some thing I will be right back." Gingka said running off before Zero hurt him.

"Well I guess I'm going." Zero said getting the bags Gingka had packed for him.

"Go put your bags in the limo." Madoka said tapping her foot still waiting for Gingka.

"You want me to go get Gingka?" Zero asked walking back into the house.

"Yeah and inflict pain on him for making me wait!" Madoka shouted ready to go upstairs and beat some sense into Gingka.

"Gingka hurry up or I WILL go up there and kick you all the way down here!" Zero shouted counting down from 5 on his fingers.

"What's that going to accomplish?" Madoka asked watching Zero count.

"3, 2, now." Zero said to himself watching Gingka run down the stairs with the last of his things.

"Zero, help a guy out?" Gingka asked trying to lift all of his bags at once.

"Come on Madoka we have Gingka's stuff." Zero said taking one of Gingka's bags with him.

"Finally." Madoka said hitting Gingka in the head.

"OW! What was that for?" Gingka asked still in pain.

"That was fir tying up Zero and almost making us late! Now time to go get Hikaru!" Madoka shouted getting into the limo.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Where are they?" Hikaru thought to herself waiting for Madoka to pick her up.

"Hey!" Madoka shouted waving to Hikaru out the window.

"About time Madoka." Hikaru said putting her things in the limo.

"Its not my fault it was those two." Madoka said pointing at Zero and Gingka.

"No it was just Gingka." Zero said starting to fall asleep.

"Who else is left for us to get?" Hikaru asked as they drove off.

"Umm, Benkai, Kenta, Yuu, and Kyoya said he would meet us at the airport." Madoka said thinking of everyone that they were going to go get.

"Well don't keep them waiting like you did me." Hikaru said laughing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"B-b-b-bull! I cant wait for this trip!" Benkai shouted looking at Kenta.

"Yeah sand castle!" Yuu shouted thinking of building a sand castle.

"How long is this trip anyway?" Kenta thought to himself wanting to enjoy every thing the beach resort had to offer.

"I see them!" Yuu shouted watching the limo pull around the corner.

"Put your bags in the back and enjoy the ride." Madoka said getting out of the limo to help them.

"M-madoka is this your limo?" Benkai asked shocked.

"Yeah it's the family limo." Madoka said handing Kenta his bag so he could put it away.

"How did you get Zero to come with us?" Kenta asked closing the trunk of the limo.

"Ask Gingka." Madoka said laughing to herself.

"Uhh Gingka I thought I told him not to talk about a bladers spirit." Kenta thought to himself as he got into the limo with Benkai and Yuu.

"Well that's everyone lets head to the airport!" Madoka shouted getting in to the limo.

"Are you and Zero going to settle that battle on the island?" Benkai asked wanting to see them finish the battle.

"NO they are not!" Madoka shouted glaring at Gingka and Zero.

"Why not?" Kenta and Yuu asked looking at Madoka.

"I still haven't finished the damages that they caused during there last battle!" Madoka said still glaring at them.

"I can fix my own bey Madoka." Zero said looking at Madoka.

"Well I can improve it!" Madoka said ready to prove it.

"Go ahead and try." Zero said laughing to himself.

"Fine." Madoka said getting out Zero's bey.

"Madoka can fix any bey." Hikaru said looking at Zero.

"Uhh. Umm. I d-don't how to fix it!" Madoka shouted looking at the complicated bey.

"Hand me my bey and the tools that you use to fix it." Zero said waiting for Madoka to hand them to him.

"I-I cant believe it a bey that Madoka cant fix." Hikaru said slightly shocked.

"No I'm going to fix it!" Madoka said ready to fix it.

"Uhh waste your time then." Zero said leaning his head back and closing his eyes.

"Madoka take it easy." Hikaru said watching Madoka try to take Gandora apart.

"I will fix it." Madoka said almost getting the face bolt off.

"You can fix it after the vacation." Hikaru said taking both Gingka and Zero's bey away from her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Come on everyone lets get into the jet." Madoka said waiting for everyone to get out of the limo.

"Where's Kyoya?" Benkai asked looking around for Kyoya.

"Up on the wing of the jet." Zero said looking up to see Kyoya standing on the wing of the jet.

"How did he get up there?" Madoka asked herself getting her bag out of the limo.

"About time." Kyoya said jumping down and landing next to Madoka.

"Gingka." Madoka said giving a one word explanation.

"Well my bags already in the jet." Kyoya said walking of to go help the others.

"Come on lets get the bags in the jet!" Madoka shouted motioning everyone to the entrance of the jet.

"Is this also your jet?" Benkei asked walking into the jet.

"Yeah. Everyone can put there bags in here." Madoka said putting her bag in another room.

"Whoa this jet is huge!" Gingka said looking around at the personalized private jet.

"Yeah we have a bey stadium if anyone wants to battle, BUT no special moves!" Madoka said showing them around.

"If you guys get hungry there's a refrigerator over there, the bathrooms is over there towards the back." Madoka said sitting down in a comfortable chair.

"Alright time to get a soda!" Gingka said going straight for the refrigerator.

"Oh there's a bed room over there if anyone wants to sleep for a while." Madoka said pointing to the bed room a few doors down.

"You don't live here?" Kyoya asked impressed by the jet/house.

"Dibs on the room!" Gingka shouted heading to the room.

"To the bey stadium." Yuu said taking Kenta and Benkei with him.

"Well like I'm going to stay and interrupt." Zero said walking away from Kyoya and Madoka.

"And your excuse." Kyoya said irritated that they all left.

"Uhh Zero wait up!" Hikaru shouted running after him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Go Libra!" Yuu shouted as Libra smashed into Bull.

Don't let him push you around Bull! Dark Bull Upper-

"I said no special moves!" Madoka shouted from another room.

"Counter attack?" Benkai said waiting for madoka to yell again.

"Yeah that better be a counter attack." Madoka said from the other room.

"Awwh man where's Gingka I want to battle him." Yuu said as Libra knocked Bull out of the bey stadium.

"Over there." Kenta pointed to the bedroom where you could hear snoring.

"What about Zero?" Yuu asked sitting down in a chair.

"This jet is to big to keep track of everyone's location." Kenta said sitting down in a chair to take a break from battling.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Uhh I hate being stuck in here." Hikaru groaned lying down in a couch in another room.

"Well its either this or watch Kyoya and Madoka make out." Zero said lying on a different couch a few feet away.

"They are not making out." Hikaru said looking at Zero.

"Put your ear against the door." Zero said pointing towards the closed door.

"You owe me a soda if I'm right." Hikaru said putting her ear against the door.

"I'd like that soda some time before we land." Zero said waiting for Hikaru to take her ear away from the door.

"Ahh I wanted a soda." Hikaru complained not wanting to go get the soda.

"Don't worry you just have to walk out into the open where there making out and get two sodas." Zero said laughing.

"Mmm." Hikaru groaned trying to stall. I'm going to sleep!

"Stall all you want." Zero said putting his hands behind his head.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Go Sagittario." Kenta said as he entered a battle royal with Benkai and Yuu.

"Bull use you power to push them back." Benkai said as Bull knocked Libra and Sagittario to the other side of the bey stadium.

"Libra, rapid attack!" Yuu said as his bey swiched battle styles.

"Bull, use Sagittario as a shield." Benkai commanded as Bull dodged Libras attack by using Sagitario as a shield.

"Sagitario attack Bull." Kenta said as Sagitario sped after Bull.

"Libra." Yuu said as Libra knocked Bull into Sagitario.

"Full power bull!" Benkai shouted as Bull rammed into Libra.

"Sagitario use the side of the stadium as a ramp." Kenta said as Saggitario jumped into the air.

"Libra look out." Yuu said as Libra sped away from Bull.

"Sagittario sky dive." Kenta said as Sagittario dived down at Bull and Libra.

"Bull counter attack at full power." Benkai said as there attacks clashed.

"Libra knock them away." Yuu said watching Bull and Sagittario get to close to Libra.

"Bull!" Benkai shouted watching Bull get knocked out of the stadium.

"Its your turn to be knocked out." Yuu said commanding Libra to chase after Sagittario.

"Uhh this battle will take forever since its stamina type vs. stamina type." Benkai complained sitting down in a chair.

"Jump on top of Sagittario." Yuu commanded as he watched Libra jump on top of Sagittario.

"Get Libra off!" Kenta shouted watching Sagittario try to get Libra off.

"Kenchi you cant throw Libra off with out a special move." Yuu laughed watching Kenta struggle to get rid of Libra.

"Use the side of the stadium as a ramp." Kenta commanded watching Sagittario and Libra go up into the air.

"Ahh Libra, smash Sagittario back into the bey stadium." Yuu shouted watching Libra try to do as it was told.

"Knock Libra away." Kenta commanded watching Libra and Sagittario struggle while fighting in the air.

"Come on!" Benkai complained ready to battle some more.

"Chase after Libra!" Kenta said as his bey went in for an attack.

"I'm done waiting. Let it rip!" Benkai said launching Bull back into the bey stadium.

"Hey don't interrupt our battle." Yuu said commanding Libra to attack Bull.

"Ahh Kenta, help me." Benkai groaned as Bull dived for cover behind Sagittario.

"No." Kenta said as Yuu and Kenta double teamed Benkai.

"Nooooo Bull!" Benkai shouted catching Bull.

"Rapid attack." Yuu said as Libra circled Sagittario in a barrage of attacks.

"Sagittario get away from Libra." Kenta said struggling.

"Its over." Yuu said as Libra went in for the last attack.

"Sagittario counter." Kenta said as Sagittario got knocked out of the bey stadium.

"Hahaha, your still no match for the power of Yuu and Libra." Yuu said joyfully.

"Even without special moves you can still beat us." Benkai and Kenta complained.

"Libra is the best stamina type bey!" Yuu said sitting down in a chair.

"What's your secret Yuu?" Kenta asked looking at Yuu.

"What secret?" Yuu asked confused.

"The secret to your power." Kenta said waiting for an answer.

"I don't have a secret." Yuu said laughing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hikaru." Zero said pointing towards the door.

"Ok I will go." Hikaru said walking slowly to the door.

"I don't need the soda." Zero said getting up.

"Really?" Hikaru said excited.

"No." Zero said pushing Hikaru out the door and shutting it behind her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Umm." Hikaru said staring at Kyoya and Madoka.

"We aren't making out." Kyoya and Madoka said making excuses.

"I'm just getting a soda." Hikaru said getting the two sodas and going back to the room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You enjoy making me walk in on them don't you?" Hikaru asked irritated now.

"I just wanted a soda." Zero said taking the soda from her.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

That's all for now :) I hope you liked the chapter. Review.

Next chapter: Beach resort (part 2)


	29. Beach Resort part 2 Sayonara Zero

Chapter 29: Beach Resort (part 2) Sayonara Zero

My mission: is to finish this story by chapter 39 and start Metal Storm.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhuuuuuuuu." Everyone said looking at the resort.

"We get to stay here for 3 days?" Benkei said looking around.

"Ehh I've seen better." Kyoya said trying to hide the fact he was impressed.

"The jet doesn't count Kyoya." Madoka said walking in with Hikaru.

"It's thanks to me that we get to stay here." Gingka said looking around.

"No, Zero you are not going to stay in the resort. Your coming with us to the beach like everyone else." Madoka said making sure Kyoya blocked his path.

"I cant put my stuff in the room?" Zero asked with an irritated look.

"Kyoya go put his stuff in his room." Madoka said handing him Zero's bag.

"Everyone meet at the beach in 6 minutes!" Hikaru and Madoka said leaving to go change.

"Where you going?" Kyoya asked looking at Zero.

"I'm going to go look around the island." Zero said walking off.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Yeah!" Gingka shouted jumping into the water.

"I cant believe you got Kyoya to come here." Hikaru said jumping into the water with Madoka.

"It wasn't hard." Madoka said thinking about how she tricked him into coming.

"This was a great prize." Hikaru said enjoying the cold water.

"Yeah and we are the only ones that get to use this resort while were here." Madoka said watching Kyoya swim towards them.

"I'm going to go, umm, that way." Hikaru said leaving Madoka alone with Kyoya.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Yuu that's got to be the best sand castle I've ever seen." Kenta said looking at a sand castle big enough for there beys to battle in.

"It's my calling." Yuu said laughing.

"You don't think its to close to the water?" Kenta asked looking at the water a few feet away.

"Unless a giant wave comes I'm not worried." Yuu said looking over at Benkei.

"B-b-b-bull!" Benkei shouted doing a cannon ball into the water.

"Ahh wait!" Yuu shouted watching his sand castle fall apart from the wave Benkei created.

"And thus ends fort Yuu." Kenta said laughing.

"M-my castle h-has fallen." Yuu said defeated.

"Poor Yuu." Madoka said walking off with Kyoya.

"I feel so left out." Hikaru thought to herself watching Kyoya and Madoka.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Well you look lonely." Tsubasa said walking over towards Hikaru.

"T-tsubasa! I thought you said you were on a mission." Hikaru said getting up and hugging him.

"I finished it." Tsubasa said looking over to see the others coming into the resort.

"TSUBASA!" They all shouted except for Zero.

"How did you get here?" Everyone asked sitting down to hear Tsubasa's story.

"Well I went to go find Doji and Ryuuga and I didn't find them or any hints to wherethey might be so the WBBA cancelled the mission and sent me here." Tsubasa said putting his arm around Hikaru.

"Yeah now we can all have fun without worrying about you." Gingka said yawning.

"I will tell you guys more about my mission tomorrow." Tsubasa said getting up with Hikaru.

"He will stay with me." Hikaru said quickly taking Tsubasa to her room.

"Come on Kyoya." Madoka said getting up and leaving with Kyoya.

"Come on Benben and Kenchie we need to sleep and get ready for our sand castle war tomorrow!" Yuu said getting up and dragging Benkei and Kenta with him.

"Come on Zero lets . . . Zero?" Gingka said looking at Zero.

"Hmm." Zero thought to himself.

"Zero aren't you excited to see Tsubasa." Gingka asked tapping him on the shoulder.

"No, no I'm not." Zero said sitting down to think about some thing.

"U-uhh well I'm going to my room." Gingka said walking off.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Tsubasa where are you going." Hikaru asked looking at the clock. ( 11: 30 pm)

"I'm just going to look around real quick I'm having trouble sleeping." Tsubasa said leaving the room.

"At least I'm his girlfriend again." Hikaru thought to herself not asking questions.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Shouldn't you be sleeping?" Tsubasa asked looking at Zero who was still in the same position thinking.

"Stay away from them." Zero said getting up standing next to Tsubasa.

"I haven't done anything to wrong have I." Tsubasa asked with a smirk on his face.

"I know why you're here and I won't let you anywhere near the others." Zero said giving Tsubasa a serious look.

"Look if you wanted to date Hikaru all you had to do was-" Tsubasa said before Zero hit him.

"You now what I'm talking about! Now get out of here!" Zero said about to walk away.

"Zero why did hit Tsubasa!" Hikaru shouted pushing him out of the way to aid Tsubasa.

Hikaru you don't-

"Shut up! Your just jealous of Tsubasa getting everyone's attention." Hikaru yelled helping Tsubasa up.

H-hikaru you don't-

"Hikaru is everything ok?" Madoka asked walking into the resort lobby.

"Zero hit Tsubasa for no reason." Hikaru said giving Zero a cold look.

"Zero if you didn't want to come here that bad then you should of just told us!" Madoka said really mad at Zero.

"Thanks Hikaru." Tsubasa said with an innocent look on his face.

"Come on Zero. You get to take my jet back home." Madoka said escorting him to the jet.

"I'm going to go get my bag." Zero said about to turn to go get his things.

"Gingka will bring it back to you after the vacation." Madoka said opening the door to the jet.

"My bey?" Zero asked stepping into the jet.

"Here." Madoka said tossing it to him.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Thanks Hikaru but I'm fine." Tsubasa said getting some water.

"Uhh." Hikaru yawned loudly.

"Night Hikaru." Tsubasa said turning off the light in there room.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

well that's all. Oh I decided to move the team tournament in to Metal Storm since I wanted to end Gingka's Challenge soon. Yes you will have an answer to who is better, Gingka or Zero. And what are your thoughts on Zero as of this moment? Review.

Next Chapter: Arrow and Hunter, FUSION!


	30. Arrow and Hunter

Chapter 30: Arrow and Hunter

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Tsubasa is doing very well, he has collected data on Benkei, Kenta, Kyoya, and Hikaru's beys. Soon we can take each part that makes there bey unique and equip it to L Drago giving him all of there abilities." Doji said explaining the plan to Ryuuga.

"How did Tsubasa join our side that easily?" Ryuuga asked still wondering why Tsubasa was going along with there plan.

"Because Ryuuga, when you defeated him at battle bladers some of L Drago's energy fused with him creating a more shall we say darker side of Tsubasa, the only way for him to lose this dark side is if he is defeated by an attack that has destructive powers along with the power of a strong bound." Doji said still calculating everything there plan needed to have so there were no failures.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Everyone will be coming back tomorrow." Zero thought to himself as he lay on the grass next to the river.

"Wana battle?" A stranger said a few feet away from him.

"Uhh." Zero said opening his eyes to see a teen with red hair.

"Well?" He said holding up his bey.

"Uhh my bey needs to be repaired and I don't have the parts to fix it." Zero said getting Gandora out.

"Here use these parts." The stranger said handing him a small tool box with things to fix beys.

"My bey isn't exactly repairable with normal parts." Zero said looking through the parts.

"Here let me see your bey." The stranger said looking at Gandora.

"Your wasting your time." Zero said looking at the stranger.

"Done." The stranger said handing it back to Zero.

"How did you fix it?" Zero asked surprised he fixed it.

"My bey is the same type as yours only mine is a speed type. I fixed most of it but the rest of it your going to have to do." The stranger said showing Zero his bey.

"I can finish the rest." Zero said getting out some tools to fix his bey.

"The names, Arrow." Arrow said looking at Zero.

"Zero." Zero said finishing his bey.

"Now lets battle." Arrow said putting the tools and parts back in the small box.

"No one has beaten, Destruction Dragon Gandora." Zero said getting Gandora ready for battle.

"No one's beaten, Storm before so this should be a good battle." Arrow said getting Storm ready for battle.

3! 2! 1! Let it rip!

"Go Storm!" Arrow shouted as there beys clashed at a rapidly.

"Gandora don't let up." Zero shouted as there beys flew up in the air.

"Storm Blazer." Arrow said as Storm unleashed a powerful barrage of attacks knocking Gandora back to the ground.

"You not half bad. I guess I have no choice but to use that against you." Zero said looking at Arrow.

"Metal Storm!" They both shouted as there beys transformed into new more powerful beys.

"I thought I was the only one that knew how to do that." Arrow said as there beys flew up in the air again.

"Metal Dragon!" Zero shouted watching Gandora try to knock Storm back down to the ground.

"Storm Dragon!" Arrow shouted as Storm and Gandora clashed with an explosion.

"Your good but not good enough." Zero said as Gandora performed a move like the Pegasus Star Blast Attack.

"You want to really test your power?" Arrow asked getting another bey out.

"Yeah." Zero said watching Arrow launch the other bey.

"Metal Storm Fusion!" Arrow shouted as his two bey fused into one bey.

"I-I've never seen that before." Zero said watching Gandora get knocked around like a rag doll.

"I can teach it to you if you want." Arrow said as Blazing Storm knocked Gandora in the air.

"Final Cosmic Destruction Dragon!" Zero shouted as Gandora dived down towards Blazing Storm.

"Blazer Cosmic Storm." Arrow shouted as there beys collided with an explosion. (of pure awesomeness said to be so awesome you could go blind from to much exposure to pure awesomeness, I think I went blind!~ kung fu panda XD )

"I-I don't believe it." Zero said looking at Gandora who had stopped spinning.

"Whoa you're the only I've that's been able to stand up to a fusion bey and nearly beat it." Arrow said as his fusion bey stopped spinning and defused into the two original beys.

"Finally some one that can actually give me a challenge." Zero said picking up Gandora.

"Zero you should look at Gandora again, there was some negative responses from your bey during the battle." Arrow said advising Zero not to battle until Gandora was fixed.

"Come on lets go fix my bey and you can tell me about fusion." Zero said as they started to walk away.

"Arrow!" A stranger called a few feet away.

"Hunter I thought you had to go see the WBBA today?" Arrow said looking at Hunter.

"Yeah until I found out you took my bey again." Hunter said walking over to them.

"Yeah here." Arrow said handing Hunter his bey.

"Save the fusion stuff for when we tag battle." Hunter said laughing.

"I'm going to help Zero here repair his bey and tell him about fusion so meet us at umm where are we going?" Arrow asked looking at Zero.

"The B-pit." Zero said looking at Gandora.

"Yeah the B-pit. Meet us there when your done with your WBBA thing." Arrow said walking off with Zero.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"You don't think that was a little harsh Hikaru?" Madoka asked looking at Hikaru.

"He hit Tsubasa for no reason he deserved to leave early." Hikaru said looking over to see Tsubasa walking towards them.

"Well Zero probably is enjoying his time alone any way." Madoka said feeling bad that they sent him back.

"Hey Hikaru, Madoka." Tsubasa said sitting next to them.

"Hey Tsubasa." Hikaru said letting him out his arm around her.

"I wish we could stay here longer." Tsubasa said looking at Madoka.

"Yeah but we have to go back to school in a week." Hikaru and Madoka said disappointed.

"Are you guys going to Metal High?" Tsubasa asked since that was the school he was going to.

"Yeah along with Gingka, Kyoya, and Benkei." Madoka said thinking of everyone that would be going.

"What about Zero?" Tsubasa asked wondering what he was doing right now.

"Yeah he will go there to." Madoka said looking at the time. Hikaru we need to pack our things were leaving tonight.

"Get the bed room Tsubasa!" Hikaru shouted thinking of how uncomfortable the couches were.

"Hikaru don't you dare doing anything in there." Madoka said with a smirk on her face.

"Madoka what time to we leave?" Benkei shouted from the other room.

"In 2 hours!" Madoka shouted back.

"Shut up Madoka." Hikaru said elbowing her in the side.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"There, Gandora's repairs have been made." Zero said finishing up on Gandora.

"Arrow!" Hunter shouted entering the B-pit.

"Yeah were over here." Arrow shouted back.

"Arrow we need to go help with the tag team tournament." Hunter said not wanting to.

"I will but I get to be in the tournament." Arrow said getting up from his chair.

"Zero are you going to enter the tag team tournament?" Arrow asked being dragged out of the B-pit.

"I don't have a team." Zero said thinking of who he could have on a team.

"Good were a team then." Arrow said closing the door to the B-pit.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

well that's all. Review please.

Dreams of an Absolution :)


	31. Summer ends

Chapter 31: Summers end  
,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Zero, were back!" Madoka and Gingka shouted entering the B-pit.

"Zero?" Gingka said looking around for him.

"He ran off in fear of Tsubasa." Hikaru said laughing at that thought.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Metal Storm!" Arrow shouted watching his bey transform.

"Metal Storm!" Zero shouted watching Gandora transform.

"Storm Blast." Arrow shouted commanding Storm to charge at Gandora.

"Final Impact!" Zero shouted as there attacks collided.

"Come on Arrow stop holding back, same goes for you Zero." Hunter said watching there battle.

"Storm, keep Gandora busy." Arrow commanded as he grabbed Hunters bey.

"Arrow!" Hunter yelled trying to get it back.

"Let it rip!" Arrow shouted laughing.

"Gandora take out Hunters bey before it hits the ground!" Zero commanded realizing what Arrow was trying to do.

"Fusion!" Arrow shouted watching the two beys fuse to make a new bey.

"Gandora, full power!" Zero shouted as Gandora charged at Blazar Storm. (this was suppose to be the real name but I rushed through the last chapter and didn't put this name)

"Shadow Force." Arrow said watching Blazar Storm launch shadow copies of itself at Gandora.

"Chaos End!" Zero shouted as Gandora emitted powerful energy waves at Blazar Storm.

"Ahh Storm!" Arrow shouted his fusion bey split back into two beys.

"Gandora end this. Final Chaos End!" Zero shouted as Gandora knocked both beys out of the stadium.

"Whoa!" Arrow said catching Storm and Dark Bear.

"Arrow stop using fusion when its not needed!" Hunter said taking his bey back.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"See I told you he ran off in fear of Tsubasa." Hikaru said laughing.

"Shut up Hikaru." Zero said walking into the B-pit with Arrow.

"Zero! I knew you were battling some one." Gignka said looking at Arrow.

"We can pick up our training after school." Arrow said realizing it was the last day of summer.

"Training? Zero?" Hikaru said laughing not believing Zero was actually training.

"What kind of training?" Tsubasa asked wondering what they were hiding.

"Nothing that you need to know about." Hunter said entering the B-pit.

"Gingka here." Madoka said handing Gingka his bey.

"Pegasus." Gingka said excited to have Pegasus back.

"Arrow come on we need to continue getting ready for the tournament." Hunter said pulling Arrow out of the B-pit.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Gingka! Were going to be late!' Zero shouted waiting impatiently.

"Lets go." Gingka said running down the stairs.

"Madoka left because you were taking to long." Zero said running out the door with Gingka.

"If we don't make it to class soon were never going to here the end of it from Madoka." Gingka said taking a short cut.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Well your running out of time!" Zero shouted at the front of the school.

"How does he do that?" Gingka thought to himself finally reaching the front door.

"Our class is on the second floor." Zero said walking with Gingka to there class.

"Please say Madoka isn't in this class." Gingka said opening the door.

Good of you to join us Mr. Hagane.

"What about Zero." Gingka said looking over to where Zero should have been.

Zero got here on time. Now solve the problem on the board.

"Where did Zero go?" Gingka thought to himself looking over to see him sitting down next to Madoka, Kyoya, Hikaru, and Tsubasa.

"Ninja?" Madoka asked looking at Zero.

"No, I'm just good at being unnoticed." Zero said laughing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Doji I wont do it!" Ryuuga shouted sitting down in Doji's chair.

"Ryuuga your going to school. Gingka is there so you will be able to challenge him any time you want." Doji said waiting for Ryuuga's response.

"I'm going to go kick Gingka's ass." Ryuuga said walking out the door.

"I didn't think that would work." Doji thought to himself sitting in his chair looking over the data Tsubasa collected.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"How did you get into class with out being noticed?" Gingka asked sitting down with his lunch.

"He wasn't late for school Gingka unlike you." Madoka said joking with him.

"But we were both late." Gingka said eating some of his cheeseburger.

"No, Zero got here on time." Hikaru and Tsubasa said laughing.

"I hate school." Gingka said with a sigh.

"The school put a bey stadium in the gym." Madoka said looking at Gingka.

"Now I can battle people during school!" Gingka said about to faint for excitement.

"You and Zero need to finish your battle." Hikaru said looking at Zero and Gingka.

"We are but Madoka wont let us." Gingka said looking at Madoka.

"Pegasus was nearly impossible to repair!" Madoka shouted hitting Gingka.

"There's not going to be a battle." Gingka said cowering in fear of Madoka.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

That's all for now. Almost at the end of Gingkas challenge! Review.

Next Chapter: Perfect L Drago Vs Galaxy Pegasus


	32. Perfect L Drago Vs Galaxy Pegasus

Chapter 32: Perfect L Drago Vs Galaxy Pegasus

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Here's the last bit of data you wanted Doji." Tsubasa said handing Doji a small computer disk.

"Which beys are on here?" Dojia asked pulling up the file on his computer.

"Yuu, Kenta, and Gingka's." Tsubasa said hoping he wouldn't ask for Zero's data.

"Good, now we can start adding these parts to L Drago to make him the ultimate bey.

"Don't you have anything else to do." Tsubasa thought to himself.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ahh Leone!" Kyoya shouted catching his bey.

"Sorry Kyoya but Zero and Gingka are the only people that can challenge me." Arrow said catching his bey.

"Here Hiikaru." Madoka said handing Hikaru her bey.

"Aquario dosent look that different," Hikaru said looking at Aquario.

"I've given it a new fusion wheel that increases your defense and attack. Now I just have to finish working on Kenta's bey." Madoka said getting Kenta's bey out.

"Why are you working on everyone's beys." Arrow asked looking at Madokas computer.

"Since you and Zero have that metal storm thing no one can beat you! I've made new armor fusion wheels and spin tracks to give their beys a lot more attack and defense so they stand a chance against you!" Madoka said equipping the new fusion wheel to Saggitario.

"No matter what you do you wont be able to beat us." Arrow said thinking about obtaining Metal Storm for the first time.

"How do you get a metal storm bey any way?" Hikaru asked looking at Arrow.

"You have to go beyond normal limits." Arrow said in the simplest way he could.

"How do I do that?" Hikaru asked trying to figure out how to surpass her own limits.

"That's for you to find out." Arrow said laughing.

"Arrow." Zero said getting Gandora ready for a battle.

"Alright!" Arrow shouted launching Storm at the bey stadium.

"Metal Storm!" They both shouted watching there beys transform.

"Go Aquario!" Hikaru shouted launching Aquario at there beys.

"Stay out of this Hikaru!" Zero and Arrow shouted launching an attack at Aquario.

"Aww." Hikaru groaned catching Aquario.

"How do they make these 20 layered burgers?" Gingka asked himself walking into the B-pit with a giant cheeseburger

"G-gingka can I have a bite?" Arriw asked realizing he was really hungry.

"Gandora!" Zero shouted as Gandora knocked Storm out of the bey stadium.

"Hey!" Arrow shouted catching his bey.

"Were even now." Zero said laughing.

"Were not though!" Hikaru said ready for a battle.

"You still need to beat me 3 times." Zero said taking one of the extra cheeseburgers Gingka brought.

"Dibs." Arrow said taking the cheeseburger from Zero.

"To bad Arrow." Zero said taking it form him.

"Kyoya." Madoka whispered into Kyoyas ear.

"No the cheeseburger is ours!" Kyoya shouted diving for the cheeseburger.

"No! Kyoya wait we can talk about this! 25% of the cheeseburger." Arrow begged in front of Kyoya and Madoka.

"Madoka?" Kyoya asked waiting for her answer.

"Here Kyoya this is your half and this is mine." Madoka said rubbing it in Arrows face.

"I-I've failed." Arrow said looking down at the floor in dishonor.

"It was just a cheeseburger." Zero said laughing.

"Arrow, there's a ramen shop a block away from the B-pit." Gingka said looking out the window.

"Ramen here I come!" Arrow shouted running out he door to go get a bowl of ramen.

"Watch it!" Tsubasa shouted at Arrow as he walked into the B-pit.

"Tsubasa lets go get some thing to eat." Hikaru said leaning against Tsubasa.

"Zero why didn't you ask Arrow for a cup of ramen?" Gingka asked looking at Zero.

"He forgot his wallet." Zero said pointing to Arrows wallet lying on the counter.

"I forgot my wallet." Arrow said running into the B-pit.

"Get a bowl for me!" Zero shouted before Arrow ran out the door.

Gingka!

"Who was that?" Gingka asked looking out the window.

"It's Ryuuga isn't it?" Zero said looking out the window with Gingka.

"Yeah it is. Time for me to go teach Ryuuga a lesson." Gingka said finishing his cheeseburger.

"Gingka its time for our rematch." Ryuuga said getting out L Drago.

"Come on, Madoka made a field that is big enough for a battle like ours." Gingka said pointing towards the ally.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"3! 2! 1! Let it rip!" Ryuuga and Gingka shouted launching there beys at each other.

L Drago tear him apart." Ryuuga growled as L Drago preformed Hikarus special move.

"How did he copy my special move?" Hikaru said know that Aquario had a one of a kind part that allowed her to use that move.

"King Lion Tearing Blast." Ryuuga said as L Drago preformed Kyoyas special move.

"That was my special move!" Kyoya shouted looking just as confused as Hikaru was.

"Pegasus Star Bringer!" Ryuuga shouted as he looked at the expression on Gingka face.

"H-how did you copy my special move? Pegasus look out!" Gingka said shocked Ryuuga could do all of these special moves.

"It's no use Gingka I have the ultimate bey now, Lightning L Drago destroy Pegasus. Soaring Emperor Bite Stirke!" Ryuuga shouted as L Drago knocked Pegasus in the air.

"P-pegasus! Fight back come on!" Gingka shouted trying to figure out how to beat Ryuuga.

"Meteor Storm!" Zero and Arrow shouted combining there special moves.

"Metero Storm!" Ryuuga shouted waiting for L Drago to use there move against them.

"Stay out of this!" Gingka shouted wanting to defeat Ryuuga on his own.

"Wait why cant L Draog perform that move?" Ryuuga said watching Zero and Arrows special move knock L Drago away from Pegasus.

"Go, Pegasus Star Blast Attack!" Gingka shouted watching Pegasus smsh into L Drago.

"Arrow lets wait until he needs help." Zero said catching his bey.

"Yeah." Arrow said catching his bey.

"Infinite Assault!" Ryuuga shouted watch L Drago make copies of itself.

"Pegasus Galaxy Nova!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus sent energy waves tearing across the bey stadium.

"Destruction wave." Ryuuga said countering Gingkas special move.

"Quasar Galaxy." Gingka shouted as Pegasus began to power up a bit.

"What's Pegasus doing?" Tsubasa thought to himself noticing Pegasus began to show signs of power surges.

"Final Jugment!" Ryuuga shouted launching another special move at Gingka.

"Star Light Speed." Gingka shouted as Pegasus began moving at an incredible speed.

"Drak Force." Ryuuga shouted as L Drago surpassed Pegasus speed and began to go in for an attack.

"Metal Storm!" Gingka shouted hoping Pegasus would upgrade into a new bey.

"What a pathetic special move it doesn't even do anything. Infinite Assault. King lion Tearing Blast!" Ryuuga shouted overpowering Pegasus with nonstop special moves.

"Pegasus Quasar Galaxy!" Gingka shouted trying to stop L Drago's assault.

"This it the end! Judgment Dragon of the End!" Ryuuga shouted his new special move.

"Metal Storm!" Gingka shouted watching Pegasu transform into a newe more bey.

"W-what the hell is this move?" Ryuuga shouted as his attack came with in striking distance.

"Pegasus, Quasar Wind." Gingka shouted as his new special move knocked L Drago away and out of the bey stadium.

"Tsubasa I thought you said you got dat on everything!" Ryuuga shouted looking at Tsubasa.

"Tsubasa what is he talking about." Hikaru asked looking at Tsubasa.

"I'm not the real Tsubasa." Tsubasa said walking over to Ryuuga.

"Then who are you?" Everyone asked but Zero and Arrow.

"I'm the dark Tsubasa that was created when L Drago's energy fused with me." Tsubasa said explaining that he was still in some way Tsubasa.

"If you think I'm going to let you get away this time your wrong!" Zero said taking of after evil Tsubasa.

"Ryuuga its time to go." Tsubasa said as a rope latter fellin front of them.

"I'l be back Gingka and next time, I'm smashing Pegasus to pieces." Ryuuga said as they took hold of the rope latter and climbed up into the helicopter before Zero or Arrow could reach them.

"Zero catch!" Arrow shouted tossing him an Extreme Gear. (Yeah, Sonic Riders!)

"We cant let them get away." Zero said as arrow and him went to go catch Tsubasa and Ryuuga.

"U-uh I'm coming t-to ahh." Ginka said loosing to much energy from his battle.

"Hikaru, Kyoya you g-gys go, Hikaru are you ok?" Madoka asked looking at Hikarus shocked face.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Arrow can these things go any faster?" Zero asked losing sight of the helicopter.

"No there only proto types, any faster and there going to malfunction." Arrow said coming to a stop.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Well that's all. Review :) and get good sleep like I'm about to XD ZZZzzzzzz


	33. The End is near

Chapter 33: The End is near

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Tsubasa I'm not impressed." Doji said looking at the battle results between Gingka and Ryuuga.

"I didn't know about metal storm. Arrow and Zero never used it when I was around and Gingka just learned it." Tsubasa said trying to get a good excuse.

"I told you to keep an eye on everyone including Zero, Arrow and Hunter have an exception. Now I want you to get Gingka and his friends for one more battle." Doji said taking Tsubasa's bey from him.

"What are going to do with Eagle?" Tsubasa asked hoping to get Eagle back.

"I'm having everything upgraded because I'm having you and Ryuuga finish off Gingka and his friends once and for all." Doji said taking L Drago from Ryuuga.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Yeah!" Arrow shouted landing a jump with his extreme gear.

"Why do they get to have all the fun?" Madoka and Hikaru complained watching Arrow and Zero have an EX gear fight.

"Hikaru you could be finding some one else do spend your time with and Madoka you could go see Kyoya." Gingka said like it was simple.

"It's not that simple!" The y shouted at Gingka.

"I've tried being with Tsubasa and look how that turned out." Hikaru said hitting Gingka.

"Kyoya and I have things to do as well." Madoka said hitting Gingka.

"Why did you hit him?" Hikaru asked looking at Madoka.

"You hit him for no reason so I can to." Madoka said laughing.

"Arrow! Hurry and make that other Ex gear!" Gingka complained getting hit by Hikaru and Madoka again.

"No I'm not losing this one!" Arrow shouted trying to dodge Zero's attack.

"That's what you said the last time." Zero said knocking Arrow of his board.

"Uhh! Next time, we race." Arrow said picking up his EX gear.

"I win our bet Hikaru, now go find some one for your self." Gingka said laughing at Hikaru.

"Uhh fine, but I'm only looking for a day." Hikaru said leaving.

"Gingka be more genital with Pegasus." Madoka said handing Pegasus to Gingka.

"Battle Ryuuga while he is using everyone's special moves." Ginkga said thinking about his battle with Ryuuga.

"I need to give Kyoya his bey back." Madoka said getting up leaving.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hikaru." Some one said from an ally way.

"Huh." Hikaru thought to herself walking over to where she heard the voice.

"Over here." The voice said still not revealing itself.

"T-tsubasa." Hikaru said about to run.

"I don't think so." Tsubasa said knocking her out.

"Uhhh." Hikaru said falling unconscious.

"Now to take her to Doji. " Tsubasa thought to himself waiting for a helicopter to come get him.

"Kyoya why do you have to live so far!" Madoka shouted running past Tsubasa.

"Hmm." Tsubasa thought to himself waiting for Madoka to turn back around.

"T-tsubasa what are you doing with Hikaru?" Madoka asked as Tsubasa knocked her out as well.

"Well now Gingka has two reasons to come and battle Ryuuga." Tsubasa thought to himself watching the helicopter come into view.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"A level beyond metal storm." Arrow thought to himself thinking about his last battle with Zero.

"Have you guys seen Madoka?" Gingka asked walking into the B-pit with some sodas.

"No we haven't seen her since she left to go see Kyoya." Arrow said looking at Gignka.

"Have you guys seen Madoka?" Kyoya asked walking in.

"No she left to give you your bey." Arrow said giving him a confused look.

"When did she leave?" Kyoya asked with a worried look.

"Zero, Gingka come on!" Arrow shouted running out the door with Kyoya.

"Zero come on!" Gingka shouted about to run out the door.

"I'll catch up!" Zero shouted from another room.

"Uhh." Gingka groaned running out the door.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Madoka! Hikaru!" Arrow and Kyoya shouted looking every where they could.

"I didn't see them any where outside the city." Zero said jumping of his EX gear.

"We haven't found them either." Kyoya said sounding sad.

"I found some thing!" Gingka shouted from a nearby ally.

"What did you find?" Arrow asked walking to Gingka.

"It's Kyoya's bey." Gingka said handing Leone to Kyoya.

"Isn't that Hikaru's launcher?" Arrow asked pointing to a launcher a few feet away.

"Yeah it is, and it has a note attached to it." Zero said picking up the bey launcher.

"What does it say?" Kyoya asked looking over Zero's shoulder to read it.

"Gingka has to go to the old factory a few miles away from the city, alone." Zero said handing the note to Gingka.

"If Ryuuga wants to battle that badly then I'll go." Gingka said heading in the direction of the factory.

"Whoa wait." Arrow said stopping Gingka from going any further.

"Let me go I'm going to show Ryuuga what happens when you mess with my friends." Gingka said trying to get Arrow to let go of him.

"We need to think this through Gingka." Arrow said waiting for Gingka to calm down.

"Fine. What should we do?" Gingka asked starting to act like himself again.

"Well if we can get Benkei, Kenta, and Yuu we stand a better chance of beating Ryuuga." Arrow said trying to think of some plans.

"The note says Gingka has to come alone." Zero said reading the note again.

"Then we will go alone." Arrow said coming up with a plan.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Ryuuga! Where are you?" Gignka shouted walking into the basement of the factory.

"So you decided to come and save your friends, how nobel of you." Ryuuga said laughing.

"If I win you better let Madoka and Hikaru go." Gingka said getting Pegasus ready for battle.

"Gingka how stupid do you think we are?" Doji asked displaying the video of the security camera outside.

"H-how did you know Arrow, Kyoya, Benkai, Kenta, and Yuu were coming with me?" Gingka asked shocked to see his friends battling some of Doji's dark nebula agents.

"I knew that you wouldn't come alone so I had my dark nebula agents ambush them." Doji said explaining everything.

"Here's the bey stadium were battleing on." Ryuuga said pointing to a bey stadium a few feet away from them.

"Nice stadium." Gignka said walking to the stadium.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Ryuuga said thinking about what the stadium had in stoor for them.

3! 2! 1! Let it rip! Gingka and Ryuuga shouted launching there beys at each other.

"Let it rip!" Tsubasa shouted launching his bey into the stadium as well.

"W-wait I thought I was just battling Ryuuga." Gingka said looking at Doji.

"I said you were coming to battle, I didn't say it was going to just be Ryuuga." Doji said laughing.

"Pegasus look out!" Gingka shouted watching L Drago and Dark Eagle charge at Pegasus.

"Soaring Emperor Bite Strike." Ryuuga shouted as L Drago knocked Pegasus into the air.

"Galactic Phoenix!" Tsubasa shouted watching Dark Eagle smash Pegasus back into the bey stadium.

"Infinite assault! King Lion Tearing Blast!" Ryuuga shouted as L Drago charged at Pegasus with a barrage of attacks.

"Metal Storm!" Gingka shouted watching Pegasus transform into a more powerful bey.

"L Drago, destroy Pegasus!" Ryuuga shouted as L Drago smashed into Pegasus creating an explosion.

Pegasus!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

That's all for now. If Ryuuga and Tsubasa defeat Gingka it will be the end of all of us! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (fires kamehameha) Review.

Next chapter: The end of Galaxy Pegasus


	34. The end of Galaxy Pegasus

Chapter 34: The end of Galaxy Pegasus

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Pegasus, l-look out." Gingka said losing all hope of beating Tsubasa and Ryuuga.

"Dark Whirlwind!" Tsubasa shouted knocking Peguasus out of the bey stadium.

"P-pegasus." Gingka said thinking he was about to lose.

"Your not getting away that easily." Ryuuga said as L Drago jumped up and smashed Pegasus back into the bey stadium.

"Galaxy Quasar!" Gingka shouted trying to finish the battle in one shot.

"Dark Whirl wind!" Tsubasa shouted canceling out Gingka's move.

"King Lion Tearing Blast. Flame Claw. Dark Upper Cut!" Ryuuga shouted hammering Pegasus with everything he had.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Uhh where are they?" Zero thought to himself sitting in the B-pit.

"Zero, what are you doing here?" Hunter asked walking into the B-pit.

"They didn't need me for the battle against Ryuuga so I stayed behind." Zero said getting a can of soda.

"Yeah they have Arrow on there side anyway so they should easily beat him." Hunter said remembering Arrow went with them.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Even with Arrow helping were getting beat!" Benkai said taking out a nebula agent.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"With Arrow on there team Ryuuga is going to wish he hadn't challenged Gingka again." Zero said laughing.

"I feel bad for Ryuuga since he is going to get destroyed by Arrow." Hunter said laughing.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

We've just finished capturing the rest of Gingka's friends.

"Good now make sure no one else comes." Doji said drinking some orange juice.

"Soaring Emperor Tearing Blast!" Ryuuga shouted knocking Pegasus over to Dark Eagle.

"Dark Typhoon." Tsubasa said knocking Pegasus back over to L Drago. (this is how pong was created)

"Light Speed." Gingka shouted trying to gain an advantage.

"Shadow Destruction." Ryuuga shouted as L Drago countered Pegasus attack.

"Dark Typhoon." Tsubasa shouted as Drak Eagle slammed Pegasus into L Drago.

"Final Soaring Emperor Destruction." Ryuuga and Tsubasa shouted combining special moves.

"Pegasus, light speed!" Gingka shouted watching Pegasus barely dodge Ryuuga and Tsubasa's combined special moves.

"You can't beat us Gingka. Why don't you just hand over Pegasus now and let me smash him to pieces?" Ryuuga said watching L Drago and Dark Eagle tear Pegasus apart.

"Pegasus has reached his limit. I surrender." Gingka said bowing his head honorably.

"There I no surrendering in this match, you either win or we get to smash Pegasus to pieces." Tsubasa said commanding Dark Eagle to do a rapid attack on Pegasus.

"You win just stop hurting Pegasus!" Gingka shouted not being able to stop them from tearing Pegasus apart.

"Let it rip!" Zero shouted knocking L Drago and Dark Eagle away from Pegasus.

"Z-zero!" Gingka shouted glad to have some one to help him.

"Gandora." Zero said as Gandora knocked Pegasus into Gingka's hand.

"Zero you need help beating these guys." Gingka said trying to warn him.

"Go find Hikaru and Madoka. I'm going to show these two what true power is!" Zero shouted as Gandora started to increase its power.

"Don't lose." Gingka said running off to go find Hikaru and Madoka.

"Mach Speed." Zero said as Gandora held its own against L Drago and Dark Eagle.

"Not even you can take us on Zero." Ryuuga said laughing at how Zero thought he could beat them.

"Sorry, I was just warming up." Zero said with a smirk on his face.

"W-warming up! Tsubasa, Ryuuga, and Doji shouted thinking it was impossible to be that good.

"I'll do you a favo, I won't use metal storm until you guys actual hit my bey." Zero said watching Gandora dodge L Drago and Dark Eagle.

"Stop mocking us!" Ryuuga shouted becoming very irritated.

"Doji help us!" Tsubasa shouted knowing they were getting in over there heads.

"Let it rip!" Doji shouted launching Wolf into the battle.

"Even if you add another person I can still win." Zero said commanding Gandora to dodge Wolfs attack.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Not in here." Gingka said running to the next door in the factory.

"Uhh, G-gingka is that you?" Madoka shouted from another room.

"Madoka where are you?" Gingka asked listening for Madoka's voice.

"A few doors down from where you're at." Madoka shouted tapping on the door so Gingka could hear them.

"The door wont open." Gingka said trying to open it.

"Go find Benkei and have him beat down the door." (We all know he could.) Hikaru said trying to find something to that she could use to pick the lock.

"I'll see if I can find them." Gingka said running off to go find Benkei and the others.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Star strike blast." Zero said as Gandora knocked Wolf out of the bey stadium.

"Doji has anyone told you that you suck at bey battles?" Ryuuga asked irritated that 3 people couldn't take Zero down.

"Shut up Ryuuga, I didn't know that he was this strong." Doji said picking up Wolf.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

""W-we d-did it." Benkei said lying on the gorund tired from battling so many Nebula agents.

"Uhh, Storm has never taken this much damage." Arrow said trying to repair Storm.

"Benkei!" Gingka shouted running towards them.

"Did you win? Where's Madoka and Hikaru?" Kenta asked looking for them.

"I need Benkei to beat down a door for me." Gingka said explaining what happened.

"Wait. So while we're here about to go help Madoka and Hikaru, Zero is battling Ryuuga and Tsubasa?" Arrow asked as they began running back into the factory.

"Yeah Zero came before I was beaten." Gingka said looking around for the room his friends were in.

"I have to see thiat battle!" Arrow shouted heading towards the factory's basement.

"He cant resist a battle can he?" Madoka and Hikaru asked still trying to pick the lock on the door.

"Stay back you two, Benkei's going to beat the door down." Gingka said backing away from the door.

"B-b-b-bull!" Benkei shouted ramming the door at full power.

"Damn." Gingka and Kyoya said watching the door fall down.

"Madoka did they hurt you?" Kyoya asked hugging her.

"No, I'm fine." Madoka said looking around for Arrow and Zero.

"Come on, Zero and Arrow are down in the basement battling Ryuuga and Tsubasa." Gingka said heading towards the basement.

"Gingka, let me see your bey." Madoka said taking it from him.

"Uhh yeah Pegasus got kinda, ripped apart." Gingka said trying to explain to Madoka what happened.

"I'll try and fix Pegasus but he might be damaged beyond repair." Madoka said worriying she might not be able to fix Pegasus.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Let it rip!" Arrow shouted launching Storm into the battle.

"About time." Zero said ready to finish Ryuuga and Tsubasa off.

"Zero we need to fuse our beys." Arrow said explaining how Storm got damaged during his battle with the nebula agents.

"Fuse!" Zero and Arrow shouted as there beys began to fuse.

"Cosmic Storm Dragon!" Zero and Arrow thinking of the name for there fused bey.

"We need to take turns attacking and making moves so I'll start then you go, then I'll go. If we mess up then our beys will defuse and lose some of their speed and stamina." Arrow said trying to explain fusion really fast.

"Then go ahead attack." Zero said ready to attack.

"Cosmic Storm." Arrow shouted as Cosmic Storm Dragon Knocked L Drago and Dark Eagle out of the stadium.

"L Drago use your Soaring Emperor Bite Strike to knock Dark Eagle back into the bey stadium." Ryuuga said as L Drago did as it was told and landed back into the bey stadium with Dark Eagle.

"Zero it's about time we finish these two once and for all." Arrow said ready to deliver the final attack.

"Cosmic Destruction Flare!" Zero shouted as there bey started to build up energy for its attack.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

That's all for now, hope you liked it. Review. Next Chapter: Cosmic Gandora Vs Lightning Destroy L Drago.


	35. Lightning Destroyer VS Gandora

Chapter 35: Lightning Destroyer L Drago Vs Destruction Dragon Gandora

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Cosmic Destruction Flare!" Zero and Arrow shouted as there special move blew up the whole bey stadium.

"You two always have all the fun!" Madoka and Hikaru shouted running towards them with the others.

"Tsubasa your no longer needed." Ryuuga said as L Drago absorbed all of Dark Eagles energy.

"Ryuuga!" Tsubasa shouted catching Dark Eagle in his hand.

"This should be easy." Arrow said about to attack.

"We need to finish this now before Ryuuga finds some one else to absorb." Zero said watching L Drago get stronger.

"Cosmic Dance." Arrow said waiting for his move to take affect.

"What does that move do?" Zero asked watching Cosmic Dragon perform some sort of dance.

"It's a dance that gives the next attack a big power boost." Arrow said nodding his head for Zero to attack.

"Eternity Flare!" Zero shouted as Cosmic Dragon circled L Drago in blue fire.

"L Drago move." Ryuuga said waiting for L Drago to get out of the blue fire.

"L Drago is stuck inside that fire until the special move is finished, so Arrow finish things up." Zero said setting up Arrow for the perfect finishing move.

"Cosmic Eternity." Arrow said as a giant explosion was created inside of the blue fire.

"L Drago absorb it." Ryuuga said watching L Drago absorb the energy form the special move.

"Looks like Ryuuga learned a new trick." Arrow said already working on a way to avoid his absorption technique.

"Arrow how much time do we have left for fusion?" Zero asked wondering if they could do one more attack.

"We have time for one final attack we need to make this one count." Arrow said explaining what attack they could use to finish him off.

"L Drago absorb their energy!" Ryuuga shouted watching L Drago charge at Cosmic Dragon.

"Jump in the air!" Arrow shouted realizing he just made the fusion run out.

"Two beys are better than one anyway." Zero said as Gandora charged at L Drago.

"Storm take him down." Arrow said watching Storm charge at L Drago.

"Knock them away." Ryuuga said watching L Drago knock them away with ease.

"Gingka help us out." Arrow said noticing Tsubasa was getting ready to launch his bey.

(Battle Royal special rule: If Ryuuga or Tsubasa is beaten while in battle they can launch there bey again so long as one of them is still in the battle)

"Let it rip!" Gingka and Tsubasa shouted jumping into the battle.

"Arrow." Zero whispered planning to take out Ryuuga and Tsubasa in one shot.

"Tsubasa it's time to use our final attack." Ryuuga said thinking of there combined finishing move.

"Fusion!" Ginkga, Arrow, and Zero shouted fusing there beys into one.

"Yeah! Triple fusion!" Arrow shouted launching the first attack.

"L-l drago dodge it!" Ryuuga shouted realizing he was now out matched.

"Quasar Explosion." Gingka shouted launching an attack right after Arrow.

"Eagle look out!" Tsubasa shouted watching Eagle take the full effect of the special move.

"Tsubasa we need to try and fuse like they did." Ryuuga said thinking of the power they would obtain from it.

"With our combined dark energy we can over power them easy." Tsubasa said getting ready to try and fuse.

Dark fus-

"I'm not letting you fuse! Shooting Nova." Zero shouted stopping Ryuuga and Tsubasa from fusing.

"Dark fusion!" Tsubasa and Ryuuga shouted altering the effects of fusion.

"Arrow you the person we go to for fusion advice." Zero and Gingka said wondering what Ryuuga and Tsubasa had done.

"They permanently fused there beys with there own twist to MY fusion technique." Arrow said mad now because they miss used fusion.

"Then show them that they can't mess with what's already perfect." Zero said thinking of a risky plan that could work.

"Blazar blast." Arrow said as there bey started firing energy in the shap of arrows at Ryuuga and Tsubasa's bey.

"Gingka, Arrow I want you two to get everyone out of here." Zero said thinking of the move he could use to take Ryuuga and Tsubasa out.

"What are you planning Zero?" Gingka asked knowing he wasn't going to leave Zero behind.

"Arrow." Zero said hoping he would get the message.

"Yeah." Arrow said taking Ginkga by the arm and dragging him away.

"Get everyone out of this factory." Zero shouted to Arrow.

"You're a moron Zero I cant believe you still think you can take us on." Ryuuga laughed letting Tsubasa take the first attack.

"Metal Galaxy storm." Zero said transforming the bey into something no one had seen before.

"Why cant you just stay done?" Ryuuga and Tsubasa shouted making Lightning Destroyer charge at Gandora.

"Galaxy Storm." Zero said knocking their bey out of the stadium.

"Why can't we beat you!" Ryuuga shouted using a special move to make the bey land back in the stadium.

"Shooting Comet." Zero said aiming the attack at Tsubasa.

"W-wait Zero what are you doing." Tsubasa said worried he was going to attack him.

"Gandora attack Tsubasa." Zero said with a smirk on his face.

"Defend Tsubasa." Ryuuga said watching Lightning Destroy jump up and collide with Zero's attack.

"You fell for my trap." Zero said watching Tsubasa and Ryuuga's bey split back into two beys.

"Tsubasa we need to make sure Zero dosent defeat both of us or you'll lose L Drago's dark power." Ryuuga said watching Gandora prepare for the finishing blow.

"Dragons Boundless Destruction." Zero said watching Gandora charge at both beys in the shape of a giant dragon.

"W-what's happening!" Dark Tsubasa shouted turning back into the real Tsubasa.

"I can't believe that worked." Zero said noticing the factory was starting to collapse due to the power there beys were emitting.

"Uhh Zero? Where are we?" Tsubasa asked confused due to not being himself for a while.

"Go that way! I'll explain when I get out of here." Zero shouted to Tsubasa pointing towards the stairs that lead out of the building.

"Alright." Tsubasa said picking up Earth Eagle and running up the stairs to the exit.

"Ryuuga I'm not letting you leave this place." Zero said giving him a serious look.

"If this place collapses then were both going to die." Ryuuga said with a smirk on his face.

"You've caused nothing but trouble for everyone, and now you going to pay. Dragons Boundless Destruction." Zero said watching the giant dragon like special move attack L Drago.

"Triple Shadow Dragon." Ryuuga said coming up with a new special move to counter Zero's move.

"Max power Gandora.' Zero said noticing the factory was starting fall apart faster and faster.

"Max power." Ryuuga said as there attacks collided with a giant explosion.

"Gandora!" Zero shouted catching Gandora in his hand.

"Where are going!" Ryuuga shouted watching Zero make a break for it.

"See ya Ryuuga!" Zero shouted running up the stars avoiding falling pieces of glass and debris.

"Get back here!" Ryuuga shouted running after Zero.

"Uhh where was the exit again." Zero said reaching the top of the stairs.

"Your not going anywhere." Ryuuga said tackling Zero.

"Whoa." Zero shouted rolling over to avoid getting hit by falling glass.

"If anyone is leaving here it's going to be me." Ryuuga said grabbing Zero and throwing him off down the stairs.

"Uhh my head." Zero said rubbing his after hitting a fire extinguisher.

"Looks like you wont be getting out of here Zero." Ryuuga said looking up to see a chunk of debri falling towards the stairs.

"Uhh. I'm not gona die here." Zero said standing up quickly and making a run for the top of the stairs before the debri could destroy his one chance of escaping.

"Hahaha. To bad he was actually fun to battle." Ryuuga said before getting punched in the gut and round house kicked in the face.

"That's for Gingka and his friends, and this is for almost killing Zero.

"Tsubasa and Arrow said locking Ryuuga in a closet.

"You're just going to let me die in here!" Ryuuga shouted feeling the factory shake.

"Yeah." Tsubasa and Arrow said together.

"Tsubasa, go I've got Zero. Make sure everyone is out of here." Arrow said running to go help Zero.

"I'm not going to make it!" Zero said as the stairs collapsed underneath him.

"I'm not letting you die that easily." Arrow said grabbing Zero's hand.

"Arrow." Zero said grabbing the side of the wall to help pull himself up.

"A few more seconds and you would have been stuck done there." Arrow said running for the exit.

"Thanks for coming back." Zero said looking behind them to see the floor collapsing.

"Don't thank me yet we still need to get out of here." Arrow said as the exit came into view.

"Wait, what are doing?" Zero asked holding up his EX gear.

"Your right." Arrow said jumping on his EX gear.

"Let's ride out of here." Zero said speeding through the exit with Arrow right before the whole building collapsed.

"Yeah!" Arrow shouted running into a tree.

"You need more practice!" Zero laughed right before he ran into a tree as well.

"Let's head to the B-pit and find everyone." Arrow said picking up his EX gear.

"Yeah." Zero said laughing as he picked up his EX gear.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Those two will be worthy Adversaries." A clocked figure thought to himself watching Zero and Arrow leave the ruined factory.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

That's all. :) I hope you like it. Review.

Next Chapter: Good Tsubasa returns, time to relax


	36. The challenge

Chapter 36: The challenge

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Hikaru you can let go now." Tsubasa said trying to break out of Hikaru's grip.

"NO!" Hikaru said still hugging Tsubasa.

"Poor Tsubasa." Gingka said laughing.

"Pegasus isn't going to be able to battle for a while." Madoka said looking at the damage Pegasus had taken.

"How much damage did Gandora take?" Zero asked looking at his bey.

"Arrow and you can't battle for a month." Madoka said thinking that's how much time it would take to finish repairing their beys.

"! I can't go a day with out battling." Arrow said about to fait from the shock of not being able to battle for a month.

"I say we go on another vacation!" Gingka and Yuu shouted ready to go back to the beach resort.

"Gingka your behind on you school work! Yuu don't encourage him!" Maoka shouted trying to concentrate on fixing everyone's beys.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,(3 months later)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"When are you and Zero going to decide who the champion is?" Kyoya and Madoka asked wanting to know when they would work on there beys again.

"Zero said we wanted to finish training first. Arrow and Hunter have been training with him non-stop so he must be ready to challenge me again." Gingka said taking a bite out of his 39 layered burger.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Smashing Bear! Typhoon destruction!" Arrow and Hunter shouted trying to knock Gandora out of the bey stadium.

"Shooting Comet!" Zero shouted watching Gandora knock Dark Bear and Storm away.

"Claw smash!" Hunter shouted using consistent attacks against Zero.

"Storming winds!" Arrow shouted using Storm to change the airflow around everyone's beys to make them spin slower.

"Metal Storm!" Hunter and Arrow shouted watching their beys transform.

"Fusion Storm." Zero said using that instead of Metal Galaxy Storm. (didn't like the name to much so I changed it)

"Storm, jump into the air." Arrow said watching Gandora closely.

"Gandora follow Storm." Zero said watching Gandora disappear and reappear just above Storm.

"Arrow look out." Hunter said watching Gandora knock Storm down back into the bey stadium and right into Dark Bear.

"Mach speed." Zero said as Gandora knocked Storm out of the bey stadium.

"Smash Claw!" Hunter shouted watching Dark Bear charge at Gandora.

"Sky knife!" Zero shouted watching Gandora charge at Dark Bear.

"Hunter, Zero! We agreed not to use our new fusion moves!" Arrow shouted hoping the fusion moves wouldn't damage their beys.

"No." Hunter said picking up Dark Bear from where it landed.

"I think we've had enough training." Arrow said thinking about how many new moves they learned.

"Yeah but what you said about those two people and there battling styles bother me." Zero said thinking about what Arrow had told him a few months ago.

"Yeah but were good enough right now. Everyone will want to know why were training so hard." Arrow said grabbing a soda.

"Gingka and everyone else just think were training for the World Blading Grand Pix." Hunter said about to leave.

"I guess now would be the time to battle Gingka." Zero said knowing he would win without any challenge.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Gingka its time for us to finish our match." Zero said walking into the B-pit.

"Finally!" Everyone shouted ready to watch the match.

"We'll battle at the coliseum tomorrow." Zero said letting Gingka chose the time.

"When the sun rises!" Gingka said thinking he wouldn't be able to sleep knowing he had a great battle ahead of him.

"G-gingka your not going to be able to wake up at that time." Madoka said face palming.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Your not worried about losing Gingka?" Yuu asked noticing Ginkga was calm.

"I don't plan on losing." Gingka said ready to start the battle already.

"What did Madoka do to your bey?" Kyoya asked noticing Pegasus looked really different.

"She gave Pegasus new parts that haven't even come out yet!" Gingka said showing Kyoya and Yuu the new Pegasus.

"Doesn't that give you an unfair advantage?" Yuu asked looking at Pegasus.

"Gandora has parts that Madoka doesn't even know about. It's fair." Kyoya said remembering that Madoka couldn't fix Zero's bey.

"Gingka's going to win!" Yuu shouted as he left to go find Kenta and Benkei.

"Once you beat Zero we can focus on winning the World Blading Grand Prix." Kyoya said taking Gingka's side.

"With you and Tsubasa on our team we cant lose." Gingka said imagining there team winning the World Blading Grand Prix.

"If Tsubasa can get Hikaru to leave him alone." Kyoya said making Gingka laugh.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(The day of the battle)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Beat Zero." Everyone said walking into the coliseum with Gingka.

"Zero! Today is the day that I become the champion." Gingka said getting Pegasus ready for battle.

"This will be a quick battle." Arrow thought to himself.

3! 2! 1! Let it rip!

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Until the next chapter. Review. :)

Next chapter: Champion, Gingka's challenge (last chapter)


	37. Gingka's challenge, the champion!

Chapter 37: Gingka's challenge, the champion

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"There good." A teen said tossing his bey in the air and catching it.

"Not good enough, I will make their beys burn." Another teen said watching Gingka and Zero's battle from a tall building.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Pegasus star blast attack!" Gingka shouted watching Pegasus dive down at Gandora.

"Dragons heart." Zero said watching Gandora surround its self in a circle of fire.

"Pegasus don't attack Gandora!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus redirected its attack away from the fire.

"You have to do better then that." Zero said starting to get board with the battle.

"Pegasus star bringer." Gingka shouted watching Pegasus try to attack Gandora.

"Jump up in the air." Zero said watching the star bringer miss.

"Pegasus look out." Gingka shouted as Gandroa dived down at Pegasus.

"Absolute Destruction Force!" Zero shouted watching Gandora fall like a meteor.

"Metal Storm! Quasar!" Gingka shouted trying to save Pegasus.

"Still using quasar I see." Zero said watching his special move over power Gingka's.

"You broke through one of my best moves!" Gingka shouted shocked to see Zero over power it so easily.

"AHHH Zero's power move!" Arrow said finally watching it at full power.

"That's one power move that Gingka will have trouble with." Hunter thought remembering how they had made a special move for speed, power, stealth, and defense.

"Pegasus galaxy burst." Gingka shouted watching Pegasus shoot bursts of energy at Gandora.

"Absolute Destruction Force!" Zero shouted as Gandora knocked Pegasus's attack right back at him.

"Shining Pegasus of hope!" Gingka shouted trying out a new move he was hoping would work.

"Full power Gandora!" Zero shouted watching there attacks clash.

"Pegasus don't give in." Gingka shouted as Pegasus reached its full power.

(Some one play the Jack Atlus theme!)

"Metal Storm." Zero said increasing Gandora's power.

"Pegasus is trying his best to win but Zero is just to strong." Madoka said scanning Zero's bey to see how strong it was.

"How strong?" Kyoya asked looking at Madoka's computer.

"My computer can't tell me how strong it is." Madoka said looking at Arrow and Hunter trying to figure out what kind of training they did.

"Shining Pegasus of Hope!" Gingka shouted boosting Pegasus power.

"Show him what true power is!" Zero shouted as Gandora knocked Pegasus away.

"Pegasus, galaxy nova!" Gingka shouted using two of his special moves at once.

"Absolute Destruction Force!" Zero shouted still pushing back Gingka's attacks.

"Pegasus star bringer!" Gingka shouted slip streaming around Gandora to try a sneak attack.

"Gandora follow him." Zero said watching Gandora chase after Pegasus.

"Stardust Gazer Shower!" Gingka shouted evolving his star bringer into a new more powerful move.

"Soaring Heart!" Zero shouted as Gandora began to emit energy waves.

"Pegasus stay at full power!" Gingka shouted before his attack collided with Gandora.

"Chaos shield!" Zero shouted as the energy waves made a shield around Gandora to protect him.

"Pegasus, do it again! Stardust Gazer Shower!" Gingka shouted launching another attack at Gandora.

"Gandora show him what a real attack is. Meteor shower!" Zero shouted as Gandora sent copies of itself into the air.

"Pegasus redirect your attack to the copies of Gandora!" Gingka shouted watching the copies of Gandora begin to dive down towards the stadium.

"Gandora knock Pegasus back into the stadium." Zero shouted watching Pegasus jump into the air.

"Pegasus look out." Gingka said watching Pegasus get knocked back into the stadium then rained on by the copies of Gandora.

"Meteor Storm!" Zero shouted as Gandora charged at Pegasus.

"Shining Pegasus of Hope!" Gingka shouted countering Gandora's attack.

"Fusion Storm!" Zero shouted transforming his bey.

"Looks like I am strong enough to take on your metal storm form Zero." Gingka said laughing.

"No I thought you should see how much stronger you need to get." Zero said waiting for Gandora to charge up for its next attack.

"Shining Pegasus of Hope!" Gingka shouted as Pegasus shot forward with all of its power.

"Creation Blast!" Zero shouted as Gandora used the edge of the stadium as a ramp.

"Follow him Pegasus!" Gingka shouted watching Pegasus jump into the air after Gandora.

"GO! Creation Blast!" Zero shouted as Gandora collided with Pegasus creating a huge explosion.

"W-who's the winner?" Arrow asked coughing.

I-I lost.

"G-Gingka, h-he lost." Everyone said staring at Gandora who was still spinning then looking at Pegasus who had stopped spinning and had a huge scratch across the face bolt.

"That's not even half of my power." Zero said catching Gandora.

"Gingka you did great." Madoka and Kyoya said to cheer him up.

"Zero, there on the move." Arrow whispered into his ear.

"We need to find them then." Zero said as he, Arrow and Hunter ran out of the coliseum.

"Then they leave like this was nothing to them (it was nothing to them be honest)." Madoka said watching them leave.

"Who wants a 30 layered burger on me?" Hyoma shouted.

"It's not even time to get lunch." Madoka and Kyoya said laughing.

"Hyoma's right. 30 layered burger he we come!" Gingka shouted running out of the coliseum with Hyoma.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

(a few days later)

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Kyoya, Tsubasa. Are you guys ready to train for the tag team tournament?" Gingka asked getting his stuff ready.

"Yeah." They both said grabbing there bags ready to go train.

"Gingka, when you get back you better be stronger." Zero said walking out the door with Arrow and Hunter.

"You guys say good bye to Madoka and Hikaru?" Gignka asked before walking out the door.

"No, and lets get out of here before they attack us with hugs!" They both shouted grabbing Gingka and dragging him as fast as they could.

(in the distance: TSUBASA! KYOYA!)

"Zero tipped them of didn't he?" Tsubasa asked running out of the city with Gingka and Kyoya.

"Nope! Arrow did this one! Lets go Team Galaxy!" Gingka said laughing ready to go and train to become the champion.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Awww they got away!" Madoka said wanting to give Kyoya a good-bye hug.

"They have to come back some time." Hikaru said walking back to the B-pit.

"We can get them when they come back." Madoka said ready for Gingka, Kyoya and Tsubasa to come back.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Yeah!" Arrow shouted jumping from building to building with his EX gear.

"Come on Arrow at least try to do some good tricks!" Hunter shouted flipping over him and landing in front of him.

"Keep up you guys!" Zero shouted speeding ahead of them.

"Three months until the tag team tournament!" Hunter said riding next to Zero.

"Team Hurricane is going to win it all!" Arrow shouted coming up behind them.

"I know a special place for us to train if we need it." Zero said pointing to a mountain a few miles away.

"Well we have three months. Lets go!" Arrow shouted going full speed.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

"Uhhh, what happened?" Ryuuga asked getting up and looking at the factory now in ruins.

"Zero beat you." A hooded figure said helping Ryuuga up.

"Who are you?" Ryuuga asked looking at the hooded figure.

"My names Bass." Bass said revealing his face.

"What do you want with me?" Ryuuga asked looking at the ruined factory.

"I want you to join my team, Team Chaos.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,The End: This was mainly focused on a strong opponent for Gingka. Read my new story Metal Storm which will be more focused on the Teams. :) See ya unless you decide to read Metal Storm. Review the final chapter!

Future Colors:

Hatenaki Sekai naraba kono Mune ni ha Akashi wo  
Onaji Namidanuretara Bokura Waraiaou  
Toki Hanattetta Genjitsu de kizamu Kodou ni Fureezu wo  
Kyoumei shiteku Kokoro ni Oto wo tatete Saku Namae no nai Hana  
Osoroi no Ibasho Bokura Mitsukeru  
Yume miruyou ni Mezamete Mirai madette Nodashita Te  
Omoi tsuiteku Iro de Kurayami datte nurikaenagara  
Kioku KIZUNA Kibou to Kasanetara  
Mirai Iro zutto Bokura haegaiteku

Translation:  
If this world is endless, prove it to this chest  
If we're being wettened by the same tears, then let's just laugh  
Phrase the reality you've released with a chopped-up beat。  
A nameless flower blooms with a sound to resonating hearts  
We've found the whereabouts of that dread  
Waking up as if from a dream, with a hand stretched out towards the future  
Grab it Release it Search for it in this repetition  
While you repaint even the pitch-blackness with the color you're thinking of  
Gathering together memories bonds hope  
The colors of the future are always being drawn by us.


End file.
